Sin miedo a nada
by Kari Yagami T.k Takaishi
Summary: Hikari es una joven que viendo su situación decide dejar de vivir con su padre y se traslada a Baton Rouge. Allí conocerá a varias personas que influirán en su vida, entre las que está su hermano y un joven del cual se enamorará.
1. Prólogo

**Ayer viendo una película me inspiré y surgió en mi cabeza una nueva historia. Es un universo alterno y la pareja principal sera Kari y T.k. No dejaré de lado mi otro fic, pero estoy más inspirada para desarrollar este. Espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión.**

**Sin miedo a nada**

**1. Prólogo.**

-¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Estoy harta de que me mandes, de que intenses controlar mi vida.

-Todavía eres muy joven, no sabes lo que debes hacer con tú vida.

-Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero ya no soy la niña de ocho años que necesitaba en todo momento tú protección. ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda!

-No hables así en esta casa.

-¿Sabes qué? Me largo de esta casa, lejos de ti, fuera de Oklahoma, donde de verdad pueda vivir.

La puerta se cerró violentamente dejando ver fuera de la casa a una joven con una maleta, mientras que dentro de la casa, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años quedaba paralizado ante lo que había vivido y que su hija se fuese de casa tan repentinamente.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¡Maldita tormenta!- protestaba un rubio que estaba tumbado en un sillón delante de la televisión.

-Así te pondrás a estudiar. ¿No eras tú el que decía que querías superarte a ti mismo en clase?- era un castaño quien intervenía.

Ambos eran compañeros de piso en la ciudad de Baton Rouge, capital del estado americano de Luisiana. El rubio se encontraba en su cuarto año de carrera de derecho, mientras que el castaño era su cuarto año de empresariales.

El rubio se levantó y se desperezó, le hechó una última mirada a la televisión y se fue a su habitación, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que retrocediese.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a una joven mojada de los pies a la cabeza con una maleta parada a un lado y prácticamente congelada. No la conocía de nada.

-¿Está Tai?- susurró la joven.

-¡Tai, tienes visita!- le grité a mi compañero.

El castaño apareció por el pasillo del piso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en cuanto vió la joven que estaba allí parada se lanzó a abrazarla.


	2. Visitante inesperado

**2. Visitante inesperada.**

-Lo siento por aparecer de repente pero ya no aguantaba más con nuestro padre- decía la castaña mientras mirada a su hermano.

-Lo se pequeña, no te preocupes. Se como es papá.

El cataño y el rubio tenían la vista fija en la recien llegada. Les había contado el motivo de su llegada repentina. Tai se encontraba sentado junto a su hermana, mientras que el rubio se mantenía de pie apoyado en la pared, frente a ellos.

-Tal y como me mira Yamatto podría asegurar que le has contado todo por lo que hemos pasado.

-Se lo conté hace ya un tiempo.

-Espero que no te sientas incómoda si yo lo se- en el rostro del rubio se dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa-. Llamamé Matt por favor Hikari.

-Entonces deberás llamarme Kari.- esto fue acompañado por un estornudo.

Inmediatamente su hermano se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ambos acompañantes le siguieron con la mirada y permanecieron en silencio hasta que este regresó. Traía un vaso de leche y una medicina.

-Tómate esto antes de que cojas un buen resfriado.

-Tan sobreprotector como siempre.

-Kari...

-Ya va- dijo la castaña tomándose la medicina.

El rubio se reía ante la escena que tenía delante. Continuaron hablando, pero el rubio decidió dejarles a solas y estudiar un rato.

-Así que has pensado en estudiar aquí.

-Así es...pero debo de entregar unos documentos y necesito que me los firmes.

-Haré lo que sea necesario pequeña.

-Buscaré un piso cuanto antes, no os quiero incomodar.

-No te preocupes puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Por Matt no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás, es una gran persona.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy, amor?- era una pelirroja quien hablaba.

-Bastante bien- decía un rubio, y después besó a la joven-. ¿Y a tí?

-No he hecho nada en todo el día.

Se encontraban sentados en la hierba del campus de la universidad. Él era un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules. El tipo de chico que encuentras por la calle y cualquier chica se queda mirándole. La joven era una pelirroja de ojos marrones y era la novia de este. Se encontraban abrazados teniendo una charla tranquila. La joven no despegaba la vista del rubio.

-¿Qué estás mirándo, T.k?

-Nada en particular- contestó el rubio mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Sin embargo estaba mintiendo.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-. o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Qué tal os ha ido el día?- Matt estaba sentado frente a T.k y a Davis. Este último era un chico de ojos marrones y pelo del mismo color y alborotado.

-Bastante cansado- contestó el castaño.

-¿Pero si hoy casi no has tenido clases?- decía T.k.

-Pero eso no quita que pueda estar cansado.

Como era habitual entre los dos comenzó una discusión sin ningún sentido. Matt decidió dejarles solos e ir a buscar una cerveza a la cocina.

La pelea finalizó con la entrada de la joven castaña por la puerta. Los tres se quedaron extrañados. ¿Quién era ella?¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan oportuna Kari- dijo Matt entrando en el salón-. Gracias a tí por fin han dejado de discutir.

Hubo un silencio. Nadie decía nada, por lo que volvió a ser el rubio el que habló.

-Bueno os voy a presentar- la joven sonrió hacia los muchachos, consiguiendo la misma expresión de ellos.-. Ella es Hikari Yagami, la hermana de Tai. Mientras encuentra piso se quedará con nosotros. Y ellos son Takeru, mi hermano menor- la joven extendió su mano y el joven respondió al acto. El rubio no había despegado la mirada de ella desde que había llegado.-. Y el es Daisuke, su mejor amigo.-la joven repitió el mismo acto.

-Pero me puedes llamar Davis.

-Encantada de conoceros. Matt, ¿Está Tai?

-Si, creo que está en su habitación.

-Gracias.

La joven se dirigió hacia la habitación nombrada por el rubio mayor. Habló durante un rato con su hermano y este firmó unos papeles de la joven para que pudiese comenzar al día siguiente la universidad.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-Está buena la hermana de Tai, ¿eh?- era Davis quién hablaba.

Se encontraban en su piso. Este era bastante similar al de Tai y Matt, solo que estaba situado un par de calles más allá.

-No me he fijado.- decía el rubio mientras se acomodaba en sillón con una cerveza en su mano.

-¿Qué nos te has dado cuenta?- el castaño se reía-. Si no has despegado la vista de ella desde que entró en la casa.

-No me he dado cuenta.

-Rubio, sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir. Ya son muchos años soportándote y conozco esa mirada que tenías cuando la viste.

-Ajam.. -el rubio no se encontraba a gusto e intentaba pasar del tema.

-Bueno, dejaré el tema.

Daisuke dejó el tema y se concentró en el periódico deportivo que estaba viendo, mientras el rubio tomaba su cerveza y en su cabeza solo había una pregunta. ¿Se había enamorado a primera vista?

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-Vas a verlos muy a menudo por aquí. Prácticamente todos los días- decía Tai.

-Te acostumbrarás, pero...- era el ojiazul quien hablaba.

-¿Pero qué?

-No es nada Kari. No te preocupes.

La cena transcurrió con total naturalidad entre una charla amena.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

Matt se encontraba tumbado en su cama pensando. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada con la que había mirado a Kari.

-Espero que no hagas lo mismo que con todas, T.k. Ella es distinta al resto.-decía en un susurro a la oscuridad de la habitación.

**Espero no haber cometido muchas faltas. :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a anaiza18 por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado. **

**En cuanto a cuando subiré el próximo capítulo probablemente tarde un tiempo porque empiezo los exámenes de evaluación y tengo que estudiar mucho. Gracias por leer el fic.**

**Cuídense. ^^**


	3. Mala noche

**Después de un tiempo vuelvo a subir un capítulo. Por fin estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo de continuar el fic. Encontraréis alguno que otro insulto en este capítulo. Creo que no he cometido muchas faltas, espero que os guste.**

**3. Mala noche. **

-Hikari te presento a Yoley Inoue.

-Encantada de conocerte.

-Un placer.- dijo la pelimorada.

-Ella busca una compañera de piso. Además es confiable.- dijo el Yagami mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Exacto esa soy yo- dijo la chica feliz.-. Creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo y veas el piso. Después decides que hacer.

-Me parece buena idea.

Tai dejó sola a ambas chicas y se dirigieron al piso de la pelimorada, unas calles más allá de la Universidad. Durante el camino se dedicaron a conocerse mejor. Era una casa muy parecida a la de Tai. Dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y salón. Lo necesario para dos estudiantes. La diferencia era que aquel piso tenia un mayor toque femenino y estaba mejor cuidado.

-¿Qué te parece Hikari?

-Está muy bien. Me quedaré.- dijo la joven regalándole a la joven una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, por fin tendré compañera.- ambas se sonrieron-. Solo falta que traigas tus cosas. Por cierto a menudo viene Ken, mi novio, ya te lo presentaré.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Kari sales el sábado por la noche con nosotros?- era el rubio mayor quien preguntaba a la castaña.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a T.k y Davis.

-Claro- la castaña ni siquiera se lo pensó, no había salido de casa desde que había llegado, excepto para arreglar los asunto de la Universidad- ¿Quiénes van?

-Tu hermano, T.k y su novia, Daisuke, Yoley y Ken y a lo mejor Sora.

Tai ya le había hablado sobre Sora, su novia y a la cual le quería presentar.

-¡Ey Tai! Kari se apunta a la salida del sábado.

La joven recibió una mirada extraña de Tai que entendió perfectamente. Él todavía pensaba que su hermanita tenía la edad suficiente para salir de fiesta. La castaña se despidió y salió de allí bajo la mirada atenta de cierto rubio, quien recibió un codazo de Davis.

-Tai, tu hermana tiene la suficiente edad para salir de fiesta, ¿por qué te preocupas? Además le presentarás a Sora.

-En lo último tienes razón.

Tuviese la edad que tuviese, Tai siempre sobreprotegería a su hermana. Quería que viviese en un mundo en lo que lo malo no existiera, y con alguna que había por la noche a altas horas prefería que su hermanita se quedase en casa. Pero la joven no lo cumpliría.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Me seguirás negando lo evidente?- Davis dejó aquella pregunta mientras estaba andando por la calle junto al rubio menor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que asumas que de verdad te gusta. Solo te pido una cosa.

-Dime- dijo volviendo la cara para mirarle.

-Tienes novia.

-No me digas, no lo recordaba.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hikari es una buena chica, no creo que lo mejor sea que juegues con ella. Además si lo haces Tai te matará.

-Gracias por la advertencia.

Ambos continuaron andando y no se dijeron nada más. Últimamente la imagen de la castaña pasaba muchas veces por la mente del rubio.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

El sábado por la noche había llegado y se encontraban de una de las discotecas del centro de la ciudad. El mayor de los Yagami ya le había presentado su novia a su hermana. Las primeras impresiones fueron buenas, en resumen las dos jóvenes se encontraron encantadoras. Sin embargo con el paso de las horas la pareja había desaparecido, al igual que T.k y su novia. Davis, Matt y Kari se mantenían en la barra teniendo una conversación amena, que finalmente Davis acabó abandonando.

En mitad de la pista Tai y Sora bailaban y se olvidaban de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Taichi Yagami era un cabezota y le daba mil vueltas a una misma idea, pero cuando la pelirroja estaba junto a él tan solo le importaba ella.

Casi en una esquina se encontraba T.k con su novia, Annie. Esta era la clase de chica que no para de hablar pase lo que pase, y así ocurría en aquel momento. Sin embargo el rubio no le prestaba atención y miraba hacia la barra donde estaban la castaña y su hermano. Su atención fue desviada cuando sintió que los labios de su novia se posaban en los suyos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? No me estás prestando ninguna razón.- la joven le miraba con reproche.

-No es nada no te preocupes.

Sin embargo la joven se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada lo que él miraba tan atentamente. Su mirada se fijó en el hermano del rubio y en la joven que había a su lado.

-¡Ey T.k!- una joven con cabello castaño claro, de ojos de color similar y con unos taconazos de infarto se acercó al nombrado.

-Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? Le dijiste a mi hermano que no venías.

-Cambio de planes de última hora, suponía que estabais aquí. Hola Annie.- las dos jóvenes se dieron dos besos.- ¿Dónde está Matt?

-Allí, con esa chica.- respondió la otra joven.

La suerte del destino hizo que cuando miró Mimi, el rubio se acercó a Kari y le abrazó.

-¿Qué narices? Yamato Ishida, te mato.

La joven se acercaba a la pareja. Ser celosa era su máximo defecto y aquello que había visto le había provocado ponerse rabiosa. Dulce por fuera, pero nunca debías meterte con ella, con sus amigas o con su novio. Miraba con odio a la joven que ya se había separado al rubio mayor y ahora se sonreían. Se colocó detrás de ella y tomó a la castaña del pelo.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó Kari mirando a la chica que tenía delante.

-Estás intentando ligarte a mi novio, ¿te parece poco?- si las miradas matasen las dos ya estarían muertas.

-Yo no se nada de tu novio ni intento ligarme a nadie, así que suéltame.- la Yagami la agarró del brazo e hizo que la soltase.

Matt intentaba poner calma entre ellas, pero sus palabras pasaban desapercibidas, las chicas veían a su rival y el resto le daba lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio menor se acercaba y se puso al lado de su hermano y detrás de él estaba su novia.

-Puta falsa- Mimi le soltó un tortazo a Kari.

Grave error. Hikari tenía un don que compartía con su hermano, la pelea. Antes de que cualquiera hubiese podido reaccionar Kari le había soltado un puñetazo a la chica que tenía en frente. Mimi cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápido. No pudieron llegar a pegarse otra vez porque los hermano rubios se interpusieron entre ellos. Además habían llamado la atención de varias que se encontraban a su alrededor. Yamato se llevó a Mimi fuera del local y T.k abrazó a Hikari para tranquilizarla. Annie al ver la imagen se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño para no ver aquello.

-Tanquila Hikari.- el rubio notaba que tenía el pulso acelerado.

A los pocos segundos llegaron su hermano y Sora. El castaño abrazó a su hermano y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el castaño.

-Mimi pensaba que tu hermana estaba ligando con Matt y con lo celosa que es le dio un tortazo a Kari y ella le dio un puñetazo.

Instinto. Por aquello la joven le había golpeado y como siempre que lo hacía, ahora se arrepentía. Yoley y Ken llegaron al rato. La joven ya estaba mejor, pero seguía en su mundo.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Qué te pasa Mimi?- preguntó el rubio cabreado.

-¡¿Qué me pasa? - preguntaba la castaña con cara de incrédula-. Estabas ligando y abrazando a otra chica. Que quieres que vaya y le diga a la chica enhorabuena. Eres mi novio Yamato y te he encontrado intentando conquistar a otra chica por qué yo no estaba. Pensaba que eras otro tipo de chico.

-Mimi la chica a la que estaba hablando era Hikari, la HERMANA de Tai. Antes de atacar alguien deberías saber lo que haces.

-Que quieres, que vaya, me presente, le de dos besos y tomé un par de copas con ella y luego ya saber que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Tranquilizate Mimi.

-Vete al carajo Yamato.

La joven se dio la vuelta y el rubio vio la espalda se la chica alejándose. No la pensaba detener. La chica se había portado patéticamente y se había ganado el puñetazo, que por cierto, le había roto el labio. El rubio mayor volvió dentro del local y se incorporó al grupo, en el que ahora solo faltaban su hermano y su novia. Sin embargo aquella noche él y Hikari no volvieron a ser los mismo, sonreían a los chicos que les intentaban animar.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?- Annie le preguntó al rubio.

-No me digas que tú también estás celosa. Es una amiga.

-Nunca te he visto darles un abrazo a Mimi y a Sora.

-Quieres dejarlo de una vez.

-T.k no me mientas. Te has pasado toda la maldita noche mirándola, ¿verdad?

-Eso a ti que te importa- una respuesta brusca recibió del rubio.

-Eres mi novio y en toda la noche no me has prestado atención ni cinco segundos, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?¿Feliz?

-Siéntete como te de la gana- el rubio estaba cansado de aquella chica y sus respuestas no eran nada cariñosas.

-Dime la verdad Takeru, ¿tú ya no me quieres?- Annie miraba cada rasgo del rostro del rubio.

-Si quieres escuchar la verdad, NO.

En aquel momento el corazón de la joven se rompió y comenzó a llorar. El chico miraba a la joven sin ninguna lástima.

-Me advirtieron como eras y no creí a mis amigas. Fui una estúpida. Eres un maldito Takeru Takaishi. Eres un cabrón.

La joven abandonó el lugar corriendo y llorando. Chocó contra muchas personas, pero no le importaba. Se sentía engañada, traicionada.

En una noche habían ocurrido distintos acontecimientos que marcarían sus destinos. Ambos rubios podían considerar que se habían quedado sin novias. Yamato y Daisuke sabían que ocurriría aquello con Annie, y sabían cual sería el siguiente paso de Takeru: la conquista de Hikari.

**Espero leer sus reviews y gracias a aquellas personas que ya me han dejado los suyos estoy muy agradecida. **

**katestyle: me alegro que te guste el fic. Es mi segunda historia y todavía me queda mucho por mejorar. Muchas gracias por tu review. :)**

**anaiza18: tus dudas se irán resolviendo con el paso de la historia. A T.k le he descrito como mujeriego, aunque nunca me lo imaginé a sí, pero influirá en la historia esta característica. Gracias por continuar leyendo ^^**

**daryis04: me alegro que te guste la historia. =)**

**Bueno para finalizar os deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	4. 1400

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Mi única excusa son los estudios que no me dejan ni un minuto de respiro. Gracias a aquellos que lean el fic y espero que os guste. :)**

**4. ****1400**

La puerta del piso se abrió dejando entrar la imagen de un joven rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Su mejor amigo, Daisuke, le miraba conociéndo lo que le ocurría. El rubio se dejo caer sobre el sillón y paso sus manos nerviosamente por sus cabellos dorados.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo el castaño intentando llamar la atención del rubio. Los ojos de este se posaron en su amigo y este continuó hablando-. Takeru Takaishi no consigue conquistar a una chica.

-Me lo piensas recordar en cada momento.

-No lo hago por eso. Tratas a las chicas como si fueran objetos, como si fuera un trofeo que intentas conseguir, pero creo que el que estás buscando ahora se te escapa. Hikari no es una chica fácil y busca algo que en ti no ve.

-¿Y qué es?

-No tiene misterio que te lo diga yo.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

Una semana desde el sábado y de ninguna manera había conseguido acercarse a Hikari. ¿De verdad era Kari un trofeo que T.k intentaba conseguir?

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

Kari llevaba poco tiempo en Baton Rouge, pero la mayoría de los jóvenes de la universidad la conocían por lo que que según Annie y Mimi había hecho aquel sábado, y que la pequeña intentaba olvidar. Cada vez que se encontraba con Mimi en un pasillo del recinto crecía la tensión y si las miradas matasen la Yagami ya estaría muerta. En una noche, según decían, había acabado con dos relaciones, para ser más concretos la de los dos hermanos rubios. Hikari no sabía nada de la relación de Matt con Mimi, pero ella tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo con él, es decir, según su punto de vista. Según Mimi esa charla era a un más que eso. La Yagami se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué se tenía que haber topado con Mimi, ¿no había más chicas en aquella ciudad? A lo mejor a ella le habían hechado una maldición y por eso se tenía que haber peleado con una de las chicas más populares de aquella ciudad.

En el caso de Annie, la castaña no tenía ni idea de que tenía que ver con esa ruptura. Ni siquiera Takeru y ella eran cercanos, tan solo habían compratido conversaciones cuando en ella participaban otras personas del grupo. Bueno, lo más cercano que habían estado era cuando T.k la abrazó para que se tranquilizase tras la pelea contra Mimi. Pero la joven castaña ni siquiera sentía algo por ninguno de los rubios, ni siquiera les conocía bien. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que era culpable de algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- la pelimorada había notado que últimamente la castaña estaba fuera del mundo real.

-Si, tan solo estaba pensando.

-Deja de darle vueltas a eso, ¿qué tal si te vienes esta noche de fiesta?

-Gracias, pero no me apetece. Necesito descansar, no ha sido mi mejor semana.

-Vale, tú te lo pierdes.

Miyako abandonó el salón en dirección a su habitación, aquella noche su cuerpo pedía fiesta, mientras el de la castaña pedía un minuto de respiro, una noche sin hacer nada.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¡Otra ronda de tequilas! -gritaron dos jóvenes.

El camarero hizo lo que los dos jóvenes le habían pedido. Ante él había un castaño y un rubio que no entendía como podían seguir de pie con el alto grado de alcohol que había en su cuerpo.

-Matt, creo que deberíais dejar de beber ya.

-Venga..Tk- para el mayor de los rubios era complicado pronunciar aquellas palabras-. Disfruta la noche...no seas como mi madre...

Tai comenzó a reirse de lo que había dicho su amigo y pronto este se unió a las risas. Daisuke, que también se encontraba allí, les miraba con cara de preocupación. Si, a sus dos amigos les gustaba beber, pero nunca les había visto tan borrachos.

-Va a ser una larga noche T.k, muy larga- añadió el castaño.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y estaban saliendo de una de las discotecas con más ámbiente de la ciudad. Los dos mayores iban riéndose de todo mientras los otros dos jóvenes los miraban con cara de querer matarlos. Tai y Matt se pararon en seco y se sentaron el el suelo, al ver esto T.k y Davis se senaro en unas escaleras que conducían al portal de un edificio. Si, ellos también habían bebido, pero no hasta el nivel de la situación de los mayores. Era invierno y a aquella horas hacía bastante frío, pero no iban a dejarlos allí tirados. Los dos más jovenes se miraron, suspiraron y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades durante unos minutos, lo suficiente para que cuando se dieran cuenta Matt y Tai habían salido corriendo. Takeru y Davis se levantaron y fueron tras ellos, sin entender como en tal estado podían correr de tal manera.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

Kari se encontraba tumbada en el sofá, con una manta encima y viendo una película. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y el sueño estaba comenzando a llamarla. Se desperezó, apagó la televisión y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez metida en su cama cerró sus ojos.

¿Mala suerte?¿Maldiciones? El teléfono móvil de la castaña comenzó a sonar. Esta alargó el brazo hacía la mesilla, lo cogió y le dió al botón de aceptar la llamada.

-¿Si?

-...

-Ahora mismo voy.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-Sentimos molestarla a estas horas de la madrugada, pero hemos metido en la cárcel a su hermano. Podrá salir bajo fianza.

-¿Cuánto es?

-700$. ¿Los tiene aquí señorita?

-Bueno, en este momento no, pero los puedo conseguir enseguida.

-Consígalos cuanto antes, no creo que a su hermano le guste la cárcel.

La castaña salió del despacho y lo primero que se encontró cuando salió de allí fue a T.k y a Davis.

-¿Tienes 700$, Kari?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

Los tres se miraron intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-Si se lo digo a mis padres Matt no sale vivo de esta, no se lo puedo contar a ellos.

-Os prestaría dinero, pero...

-Gracias Daivis, no debes preocuparte por esto- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Siempre me queda una última solución.- añadió suspirando.

-¿Sabes de dónde sacarlo?

-Si, tan solo debo hacer una llamada.

La joven salió fuera de la comisaria y sacó su móvil. No quería hacerlo, pero era la única solución que tenía. Abrió su agenda y buscó un nombre determinado. Suspiró y le dió al botón llamar. Miró la pantalla: Papa llamando.

-¿Kari eres tú?¿Estás bien, hija?- preguntó la voz al otro lado.

-Si, estoy bien. No soy yo la que necesita tu ayuda. Tai y su mejor amigo están en la cárcel por pegar a unos chicos y a un poicía y no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza. ¿Me podrías prestar algo? Te lo devolveré.

-No me lo puedo creer. Claro que te daré el dinero pequeña y no tienes que devolvérmelo. Ahora mismo pasaré 1400$ dólares a tu cuenta hija, en media hora tendrás el dinero.

-Gracias.

-Kari, no quiero que sigas enfadada conmigo. Te quiero mucho hija y lo sabes.

-No voy a volver papa, estoy bien aquí. Lo siento. Debo colgar.

-Si cambias de opinión aquí te estaré esperando. Te quiero mucho Kari. Adios.

Kari colgó el aparato y se quedó mirándolo. El frío viento la hizo regresar a la realidad y volvió a entrar en la comisaria. El rubio y el castaño la observaron entrar y vieron que se dirigía a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Está todo solucionado, solo tenemos que esperar media hora.

-Te lo devolveré.

-No hace falta de verdad, no te preocupes por el dinero.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras observaban como pasaba cada segundo del reloj de aquella sala. Un tiempo larguísimo.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

Los cinco jóvenes salían de la comisaria. Dos de ellos salían con la cabeza agachada. La joven tenía cara de enfado y caminaba a paso rápido, mientras que su hermano caminaba con la cabeza agachada, no se atrevía a mirarla. El resto los observaba. T.k no era capaz de entender porque estaba así de enfadada con su hermano, es decir, él también estaba enfadado con Matt pero no era para tanto.

En un cierto punto todos se separaron. Takeru y Davis se ofrecieron a acompañar a la joven, pero está se negó en rotundo, necesitaba estar sola. En ese momento todos se separaron y regresaron a sus casas tras una larga noche.

Tan solo llegar Hikari se tumbó en la cama, no se cambió de ropa, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un mundo del cual muchas veces no deseaba salir, al menos en él no tenía problemas.

o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o o-.-o

-¿Estás bien, Tai?- los dos mayores ya había llegado a casa y el moreno parecía muy ausente.

-Si, supongo. Sentirse así es normal si decepcionas alguien al que quieres, ¿no?

-Pero ella no se enfadará contigo para siempre- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Ahora es mejor que descansemos, mañana tendrás que hablar con ella. Intenta descansar.

-Gracias Matt. Buenas noches.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación. El rubió concilió el sueño rápidamente, pero el castaño se pasó varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en como podía haber hecho lo que hizo esa noche. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y finalmente se dejó envolver por el mundo de los sueños.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Las cosas empezarán a cambiar poco a poco y todo a su tiempo. **

**Gracias a anaiza18 y a daryis04 por vuestros reviews. Me aníman a continuar con este fic. Cuídense! **


	5. Una velada de amigos

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no he podido encontrar ni cinco seguros para poder continuar escribiendo el fic. Lo único que os puedo entregar es un capítulo algo más largo. Espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Velada de amigos<strong>

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí, Kari?- el rubio Takaishi entró por la puerta de una de sus cafeterías favoritas y lo primero que se encontró fue a la Yagami menor.

-Hola a ti también, Takeru. Desde hace una semana.- la joven le sonreía angelicalmente lo que hizo que le rubio casi se derritiese delante de ella.

-¿No me digas que es por el dinero de la fianza? Pagaré la parte de Yamato.

-No, no, que va, no es por eso. Creo que ya soy mayor para poder trabajar y, bueno, debo de pagar alquiler.

-¿Y tú padre? Es decir, Tai recibe dinero de él para pagar el alquiler, ¿tú no?

-Prefiero dejar el tema de mi padre, pero si quieres saberlo, renuncié a que me prestara el dinero.

-Lo siento. -dijo el rubio quedando en silencio.

-Supongo que habrás venido a la cafetería a por algo, no creo que hayas venido a charlar conmigo.

-¿Qué si he venido a las dos?

La castaña se rió del muchacho que tenía delante. ¿De verdad le estaba lanzando indirectas?

-Dame un flavored latte de vainilla para llevar.

La joven asintió y se dio la vuelta para preparar el pedido. Al minuto la joven le estaba entregando el café al rubio.

-Eres rápida.

-Hay que ser rápido si no quieres hacer esperar a la clientela.

En el local en realidad tan solo había un par de personas tomando café y desayunos. Era una mañana de calma.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Por hoy invita la casa.- le dijo la castaña.

-No puedo aceptar esto. Pagaste la fianza de mi hermano, no puedo permitir que pagues todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

-Ey, tan solo es un café.

-Acepto, pero con una condición.- la Yagami levantó su ceja y su mirada intentaba adivinar que era-. Te invito esta noche a cenar y a dar una vuelta por ahí.

La castaña procesó la información antes de contestar.

-Takeru, no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Venga Kari. Si es por lo que digan los demás no importa. Somos amigos tenemos derecho a salir juntos, el resto que piense lo que quiera.

-Aunque me gané el odio de la mitad de esta ciudad vas a seguir insistiendo, ¿verdad?

-Si- una sonrisa angelical se mostraba en su rostro.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar- dijo suspirando-. Pero intenta algo más y estás muerto, Takaishi.

-¿Entonces quedamos en?

-Pasa a buscarme a casa de Yoley, ¿sabes dónde está?, también me toca un turno de tarde y acabo a las 9, así que me puedes pasar a buscar a las 10.

-Perfecto Kari. Hasta esta noche. Por cierto, ponte guapa, no te pienso llevar a un sitio de poca monta.

Ambos se sonrieron y el rubio desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota?- preguntó Daisuke que acaba de llegar a casa.<p>

-Lo he conseguido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una cita con Yagami- el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta-. Creo que no me falta nada, soy un buen conquistador.

-No lo hagas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio mirándole fijamente.

-No lo trates como a los demás, te lo aviso nuevamente.

-Calma. No es una cita, tan solo es una salida de amigos en compensación porque pagó la fianza y no deja que le devuelva el dinero. Además, me ha avisado que no intente nada más.

-Chica lista.

El rubio se rió del moreno. Cuando se ponía con aquella actitud le recordaba a un niño. A pesar de todas las peleas por las que pasaban, eran grandes amigos, de hecho lo habían sido desde el primero momento que se conocieron en la universidad.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?

-He conocido a alguien y he quedado con ella.

-¿Conozco a la afortunada?- preguntó el rubio intrigado.

-Lo dudo.

El castaño abandonó la habitación dejando a un rubio observando la puerta de la habitación en la cual se había encerrado su amigo.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes qué como la toques un pelo te matará?- Yamato hablaba por su móvil con su hermano, mientras Tai se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón.<p>

_-No le voy a hacer nada. Es una salida de AMIGOS_.

-Más te vale que eso sea verdad, T.k. Te tengo que dejar. Disfruta.

El rubio guardó su teléfono y dio un suspiro. El castaño lo miraba con una mirada interesada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada. No puede venir a ver el partido con nosotros, ha quedado.

-¿Una nueva novia?- preguntó mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Según él no.

-¿Quién es ella?

El rubio desvió su mirada del castaño. Sabía perfectamente que no reaccionaría tranquilamente.

-Venga, dímelo, no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

-Bueno...- mi tono de voz era nervioso. Probablemente mataría a T.k-. Ella es...

-Venga Matt, ¿quién es?

-Kari, tu hermana.

El silenció inundó la sala. Me miraba mientras parecía procesar la información.

-Quieres decir que mi hermanita va a salir esta noche con un tipejo como tu hermano.

-Respeto Tai, es mi hermano.

-Lo mato.

Se levantó y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero justo delante de él se encontró a su hermana. Dejó entrar a su hermana y se dio la vuelta en busca de un cigarrillo, tal y como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso. Hikari miró a Matt, ya que la actitud de su hermano le parecía extraña.

El silencio reinaba y nadie abría la boca, hasta que decidió hacerlo el mayor de los castaños.

-¿Así que eres la nueva novia de Takeru?

-¡¿Qué?

-Yamatto me ha dicho que esta noche piensas salir con él.

-Pero como amigos. Me quiere compensar porque pagué la fianza, no por otra cosa.

Matt miraba la escena y prefirió dejar a solas a los dos hermanos.

-¿Y vas tú y te lo crees?- Tai miraba con cara de incredulidad-. Para ese rubio no existe la palabra amiga. Lo único que quiere es llevar a cualquier chica que se le pase por delante a la cama.

-¡Basta ya, Tai! Soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago. Salgo con él como amigo y si no me crees me da igual.- la joven cada vez estaba más enfadada con su hermano.

-Se de lo que hablo, Kari. ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Acabarás sufriendo igual que el resto de chicas con las que ha salido.

-¿Quieres que te haga caso? Así que es eso. En este tiempo me ha mostrado más confianza T.k que tú.- Kari se sentó en uno de los sillones y se tapó la cara con sus manos, para a los pocos segundos volver a mostrarla-. De pequeña me prometiste que nunca te convertirías en una persona como era nuestro padre. Sin embargo, a las pocas semanas de venir aquí me encuentro que te emborrachás y te meten en la cárcel por pegar a alguien. Sabes perfectamente lo que hacía cuando él estaba borracho, pero a ti no te preocupó hacer lo mismo que él.

La castaña paró de hablar. Su hermano no se podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole su pequeña hermana. Sin duda sabía que aquel día metió la pata.

-Kari...yo..

-Pensaba que confiabas más en mí. He aceptado quedar con Takeru y claro que se como es, pero yo no soy el tipo de chica que se lanza a por el primero que pasa por delante. No sabía que tenías esa opinión sobre mi.

-Claro que no Kari, tú no eres como el resto. Yo...de veras lo siento mucho.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar, ya hablaremos otro día. Despídete de Matt de mi parte por favor.

La Yagami se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la casa, dejando a Tai con una mirada perdida y reclamándose lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones.

* * *

><p>Takeru llamaba a la puerta del apartamento en el que ahora vivía Hikari con la compañía de Yolei. Fue la última quien abrió la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se quedó con la boca abierta.<p>

-Porque tengo novio sino me lanzaba a por ti.

T.k se rió ante el comentario de la pelimorada. No cambiaría, siempre sería tan directa. Y no era para menos. Delante de ella había un rubio de ojos azules, con una sonrisa irresistible y vestido con un traje formal negro, aunque sin corbata y los dos últimos botones de la parte superior de la camisa blanca abiertos.

-Tu Julieta está dentro Romeo. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-No te preocupes Yoley, estoy bien.

-Mejor que bien- pasó por los pensamientos de la chica-. Iré a avisar a Kari.

Yolei llegó a la habitación de la castaña, tocó y le dijo que T.k ya estaba allí, a lo que consiguió como respuesta un "ya salgo". A los segundos la castaña salió con un precioso vestido rojo de escote palabra de honor que llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Le acompañaban unos zapatos de tacón negros muy altos, una americana negra y un bolso del mismo color. Además, iba maquillada con una base, una sombra de ojos más claro que el color del vestido y había utilizado un brillo de labios con algo de color, pero no en exceso.

-Estás preciosa Kari- dijo la pelimorada con cara de pícara-. Ya sabes que hoy voy a dormir a casa de Ken.

-No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, te lo aseguro.- le dijo seriamente la menor.

-Tan solo te informaba de que no iba a estar. Llamaré a Ken para saber a que hora me recoge, despídete de T.k de mi parte.

La pelimorada desapareció de su vista y la castaña dio un suspiro. Era la hora de ver al rubio. Con paso decidido fue hasta la sala donde le esperaba su acompañante. En cuanto vio al rubio se quedó embobada, estaba realmente guapo y podía oler perfectamente su perfume. Se acercó a él y en vez de un saludo recibió un "estás realmente preciosa".

Takeru había pasado a buscarla en su coche, dato que la castaña desconocía. La velada se le pasó rápidamente a la castaña. Reconocía que T.k se había esforzado, le había llevado a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, donde el mesero ya le conocía, cosa que a la castaña le extrañó, aunque tampoco preguntó. Su conversaciones se referían a distintos aspectos de su vida, intentaban conocerse mejor y se lo estaban pasando mejor que nunca.

Tras la cena y un par de copas en un local bastante distinguido, el rubio decidió llevarla a un lugar especial para él.

-Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

La había llevado a un mirador a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Las vistas eran preciosas, cierto era que Baton Rouge era una ciudad preciosa.

-¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?- preguntó la castaña que contemplaba la ciudad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Venir a Baton Rouge, tienes cierto acento que no es de esta zona.

-Chica lista. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano en Kentucky y veníamos casi todos los veranos aquí. Me encantaba este lugar, me recuerda a ellos y todos los momentos felices que he pasado con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón cuando tenía doce años. Desde entonces mi madre se ocupó de nosotros, trabajaba de sol a sol para que Matt y yo tuviéramos todo lo necesario. Para recompensarla, nosotros estudiábamos todo el tiempo posible y con 16 años nos pusimos a trabajar. Gracias a sus notas Matt recibió una beca para estudiar y decidió estudiar aquí. Más tarde yo seguí el mismo camino. -el rubio miraba a la castaña que seguía mirando la ciudad. Ella le transmitía confianza y pensaba que estaba preciosa mirando atentamente la ciudad-. Y supongo que aquí estoy.

-Perder a alguien duele- dijo dirigiéndome por primera vez una mirada-. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Sinceramente no se cual es el motivo, tan solo lo hago. Supongo que es por tener a alguien siempre a mi lado, aunque todo sea una mentira.

-Pero eso te debe hacer más daño.

-No. Ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido me ha hecho sentirme especial.

-Pero tú a ellas si.

-Soy un egoísta- el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Parecía recordar tiempos pasados-. Sin embargo, siento hacerlo.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos, pero era un silencio cómodo. Cada uno en sus pensamientos recordando tiempos mejores.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- ante la pregunta la castaña soltó un leve risa.

-Hasta que vine aquí vivía en Oklahoma- comenzó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba en la barandilla-. Cuando era pequeña vivíamos todos juntos, mis padres, mi hermano y yo. Pero, cuando tenía siete años mi padre comenzó a beber como consecuencia de sus grandes éxitos con su empresa. Llegaba a casa con un alto grado de embriaguez y solía pegar a mi madre...nunca llegó a pegar a Tai o a mi. Varias veces vi como lo hacía, pero Tai siempre estaba ahí para estar junto a mi cuando ocurría eso. Aún recuerdo tener a mi hermano al lado y escuchar los llantos de mi madre. Pronto ella decidió irse y nos dejo a Tai y a mi con nuestro padre. Se fue cuando nosotros estábamos en la escuela y la única explicación que recibimos de su parte fue una nota que nos dejo. Desde entonces no se nada de ella.- Takeru la analizaba en cada movimiento. Su vida tampoco había sido fácil-. Mi padre al ver lo ocurrido dejó la bebida, pero hace un par de años volvió a ese vicio y tenía que afrontarlo yo, ya que Tai ya estaba aquí. Todos los días llegaba a casa y se descargaba conmigo. Nunca me llegó a pegar, aunque reconozco que tenía miedo de que eso ocurriera. Para mi padre, yo era la culpable de todo, me acusaba de todo aunque no supiera nada sobre el tema, si perdía a sus amigos yo tenía la culpa, si ese mes no se conseguían las ventas habituales yo era la responsable,..., incluso me llegó a acusar de que mi madre se fuera. Pero llegó el día en que no pude más y me largué de allí. Me subestimaba.

-Eso debió de ser muy duro. Un padre no debe de ser así. ¿Prefieres estar aquí?

-Si, aquí tengo más calma. Allí siempre estaba peleando con mi padre, aunque se que en el fondo me quiere.

-¿Fue él quién te dio el dinero para la fianza, verdad?

-Así es.

-Esto parece un interrogatorio.

La Yagami se reía del momento, mientras que T.k sonreía ante la joven.

-¿Me permites una última pregunta?- preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que ya sabes demasiado sobre mí, pero creo que otra pregunta no me hará daño.

-Siéntete afortunada, pocas personas conocen mi pasado.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante-. Al principio de la noche estabas algo ausente, es decir, te he observado desde que llegaste y eres una chica alegre, ¿qué te ocurría?

-Eres un cotilla, rubio. He discutido con Tai.

-Y yo soy el motivo si no me equivoco.

-Así es. No le entra en la cabeza que podamos ser amigos.

Ambos se sonrieron. Eran dos personas distintas, con pasados tristes, pero fuertes ante lo que llegase.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron hablando y admirando el paisaje hasta que dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y decidieron volver a casa en el coche del rubio. En media hora ambos se estaban despidiendo en la calle en la que vivía la Yagami.

-Me lo he pasado bien.- dijo la chica Yagami sacando las llaves de su bolso.

-Yo también. Me ha gustado conocerte mejor y espero no haber representado una amenaza para ti.

-Muy gracioso. Buenas noches T.k.

-Buenas noches Kari.- el rubio se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al fin y al cabo era lo máximo que podía hacer si quería que la castaña volviera a hablar con él.

El rubio volvió a montar en el coche y observó nuevamente a la joven. Era maravillosa en toda los sentidos. Puso en marcha el automóvil y se dirigió a su apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La castaña una vez en casa, se cambió, se puso su pijama y se tumbó en su cama.

-Es una buena persona cuando lo conoces- se dijo a sí misma y a la habitación sumergida en la oscuridad-. ¿Puede ser que con una única cita me esté enamorando de él?

Kari dio media vuelta y se sumergió en sus sueños, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer mi fic y, sobre todo, gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews, ya que aunque sean pocos son los que me animan a continuar con esta historia, aunque tarde tanto en actualizar.<strong>

**Otra cuestión, ¿les gustaría que en este fic hubiera lemon? Si o no déjenme su respuesta con sus reviews.**

**Anaiza18: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan despejado con este capítulo. Gracias por leer la historia, de verdad. :)**

**Daryis04: A partir de aquí empezará el acercamiento, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y por entender la falta de tiempo por la que paso. ^^**

**Katestyle: ¿De verás han pasado dos meses? Yo creo que uno. Aunque no dejes tu review (cosa que me gustaría) te agradezco que leas la historia. :D**

**Espero actualizar antes, pero no prometo nada, ya que me voy a centrar en mi otro fic ("El poder del amor") al cual le quedan escasos capítulos, para poder volcarme en este fic después. Pero, también actualizaré este. :)**

**Gracias por leer. Cuidaos! ;)**


	6. Vacaciones

**6. Vacaciones**

-Y yo que pensaba que era imposible que mi hermano hiciera amistad con una chica- dijo Matt a Tai viendo a sus hermanos menores.

Habían pasado meses desde la cita de amigos entre los dos y la amistad había aumentado. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos charlando, bromeando o simplemente en silencio.

-Ya habéis pensado si veniros un tiempo a la casa de playa de Norfolk. Hemos hablado con nuestra madre y estaría encantado de conoceros- era el rubio menor el que hacía la propuesta-. Invitaríamos también a Yolei y a Ken. Y supongo que también a Sora –añadió guiñándole un ojo a Tai.

-Claro, Kari y yo lo hemos hablado y ya que vamos a ser bien recibidos, aceptamos.

-Perfecto, pasaremos unos buenos días –afirmó Matt dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Tai.

* * *

><p>-La playa, la puesta de sol, el calor, ¿no te parece bonito? –preguntó Yolei a su compañera que la estaba ayudando a hacer los últimos preparativos, pues en apenas media hora partirían hacia la playa.<p>

-Venga ya, Yolei, ¿vas a empezar otra vez?

En los últimos días Yolei le había planteado su teoría de que T.k solo los había invitado para conseguir a la castaña.

-Kari, te lo digo en serio, es un lugar precioso y nunca antes esos dos habían propuesto a alguien llevarse a alguien con ellos de vacaciones. Has cambiado a T.k.

-¿Y por qué tiene que haber sido idea de T.k? Perfectamente puede haber sido de Matt.

-Conocemos a Matt desde hace muchos años y nunca nos ha invitado, llegas tú y nos invita.

-Eso no explica nada.

El timbre sonó y Kari fue a abrir, encontrándose con su hermano y Ken.

-Venimos a por vuestros equipajes, princesas- dijo el castaño bromeando ante lo que recibió un golpe de su hermana-. Vaya Kari, ¿te piensas llevar hasta la ropa de invierno? –preguntó viendo la gran maleta.

-Deja de decir tonterías, vamos a estar un mes y yo me cambio de ropa, no como tú que puedes pasarte semanas con la misma camiseta y los mismos calzoncillos.

-Eh, sabes que eso no es verdad.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, el castaño tomó la maleta y bajó seguido por Ken, el cual portaba la maleta de su novia que era más grande que la de su hermana.

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes –informó Matt una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos-. Será T.k el que conduzca, en vez de yo. Así que pediré a alguien el favor de que lo acompañe. El resto ya sabéis que vamos en tren.

-Menuda fiesta te montaste anoche, ¿eh?

Tai y Matt se rieron. Habían decidido salir la noche anterior y habían bebido bastante. Acabaron llegando a casa a las cinco de la mañana y el rubio lo había hecho en compañía.

-Como lo dejemos conducir se quedará dormido al volante y no quiero que mi hermano provoque accidentes por ahí.

-Supongo que mi hermana te podrá acompañar, T.k –la castaña se asombró de que fuese su hermano el que dijese eso.

-Claro.

-Entonces podemos ponernos en marcha –sentenció Sora.

Matt, Tai y Sora se vieron obligados a tomar un taxi hasta la estación, mientras que T.k se encargó de llevar a Ken y a Yolei.

-Pasároslo bien por el camino –se rió Yolei despidiéndose por unas horas de sus amigos.

El rubio y la castaña observaron como se alejaban sus amigos. T.k miró a su amiga y sonrió.

-¿Preparada para un viaje de unas seis horas?

-No me queda más remedio, ¿no?

-Sabes que lo disfrutarás.

-Que te lo crees tú rubio. Oye, ¿y Davis?

-Se fue ayer con Kathe a no sé donde.

Kari asintió y el rubio aceleró. Les esperaba un largo viaje de ida.

Mientras el tren partía con el resto de sus amigos en un viaje que duraría una hora y tres cuartos o dos horas como mucho.

* * *

><p>-¡Aquí está! Nuestra casa de la playa –dijo Matt a sus amigos.<p>

Ante ellos había una preciosa casa de tres plantas y un pequeño jardín. Una mujer bajita, rubia y de ojos azules salió de la casa y se acercó al grupo. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá, te presento a mis amigos: Yolei, Sora, Ken y Tai.

-Encantada de conoceros. Vaya el famoso Tai, espero que no destruyas la casa –bromeó la señora Takaishi-. Entrad, vamos, tendréis hambre.

-Tiene una casa preciosa. Me encanta.- afirmó Sora.

-Era de la familia de mi marido y ahora todos los veranos venimos.

Entraron en la casa y se encontraron con un salón cuidadosamente ordenado. Dejaron las maletas allí y los condujeron al comedor. La señora Takaishi sirvió la comida y comenzó a conocer a los amigos de sus hijos.

* * *

><p>-Dime, ¿cómo es la casa, T.k?<p>

-Pues grande y bonita.

-Te podrías esforzar un poco más.

-Estoy cansado, no te quejes. Te voy a llevar a un lugar precioso y como compensación no me dejas en paz en todo el camino. Todavía me planteo dejarte en mitad del camino.

-Me echarías de menos. El camino sería aburrido sin mí, además alguien pararía para recogerme, ¿no crees?

-Encontrar a una chica preciosa como tú sola en medio de la carretera es un tanto sospechoso. Parecería que quieres ofrecer algún servicio. Te tendrías que quitar algo de ropa y lista.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Kari sonrojada porque el rubio la consideraba "preciosa"-. Yo no soy una fulana y lo sabes.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó el rubio quitándose con una mano las gafas de sol y mirándola pícaramente.

-Si fuera una de esas tal vez hubieras conseguido conmigo lo que has hecho con todas las chicas que te has ligado. Pero no estás de suerte –afirmó Kari con un tono inocente.

T.k sonrió ante el comentario de la castaña y se volvió a poner las gafas, mientras la castaña comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en la radio.

* * *

><p>Tras comer y repartir las habitaciones, todos se sentaron en el salón y charlaron de su último año, aunque la conversación acabó siendo interrumpida por el timbre. Fue Matt quien abrió, dando paso a sus amigos de Norfolk. Tras saludarse, el rubio pasó a presentar a sus amigos.<p>

-Estos son Axel, Neil, Roger e Ian. Ellos son Tai, Sora, Ken y Yolei.

Todos se saludaron y decidieron ir a la playa un rato, así que las chicas se fueron a cambiar.

-Tienen novios, así que no os fijéis mucho – fue la señora Takaishi la que aclaró.

-Vaya… ¿tu hermano no ha venido? –preguntó Neil extrañado.

-Llegará en un par de horas con la única chica que no tiene novio, pero si hermano.

-Cuidadito con mi hermana.

-No te preocupes, Tai. Somos chicos buenos –afirmó Axel.

Cuando las chicas volvieron tomaron unas toallas y se dirigieron a la playa.

* * *

><p>-¡Madre mía! -exclamó la pequeña Yagami ante la casa-. No se te da muy bien describir.<p>

-Estoy cansado, no te metas conmigo, ya lo has hecho demasiado durante el viaje. Además prefería que lo vieras por ti misma.

-Es una maravilla.

-Ven vamos.

Ambos tomaron sus maletas y entraron en la casa. La madre de T.k los recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

-El resto están en la playa. T.k tendrás que compartir con Matt y Kari se quedará en tu habitación, si no te importa.

-Claro que no, mamá.

-Os dejo solos, voy a dar mi paseo habitual.

-Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación –subieron al primer piso y el rubio abrió una puerta-. Aquí está tu habitación.

Kari entró en una habitación de tamaño mediano y bien cuidada. No había nada fuera de su sitio y a través de la ventana se podía ver la playa.

-Nunca pensé que vería tu habitación tan ordenada, se nota que tu madre la ha ordenada. Me encanta la vista.

-No soy tan desordenado como piensas. Puedes colocar algo de tu ropa en el armario, hay algunas cosas mías.

-Así que tendrás una excusa para entrar en esta habitación, yo que pensé que al menos aquí estaría libre de ti.

-Siéntete afortunada, muchas chicas lo desearían.

-Baja tu ego, rubio.

Takeru le sonrió y observó la vista. Echaba de menos aquel lugar que le recordaba a su infancia. Todo le era tan familiar, aunque ahora una cierta castaña se había entrometido en su habitación, en su vida.

-Más vale que cuides mi habitación, el día que te vayas volveré a ella.

-Deseas que ese día llegue ya, ¿verdad?

-Anda, deshaz la maleta y cámbiate. Nos reuniremos con el resto en la playa.

-Vale –contestó la castaña con la sonrisa angelical que tanto le gustaba a Takeru.

-Estaré en la habitación de enfrente, cuando acabes avísame.

T.k salió de la habitación y ella comenzó a deshacer su maleta, guardando algunas de sus cosas en el armario. Después se cambió y se puso el bikini para ir a la playa y un vestido. Antes de salir de allí, volvió a mirar por la ventana, le encantaba aquello. Observó minuciosamente el horizonte, el mar, la gente sentada en la playa.

-¡T.k, campeón! ¡Déjate ver de una vez! –alguien gritó desde fuera y segundos después la puerta de la habitación de Kari se abrió.

La joven se volteó y se encontró con unos ojos verdes. Frente a ella tenía a un chico de la altura de T.k, bronceado, castaño, de preciosos ojos verdes. Llevaba solo un bañador azul celeste y tenía bien marcados los músculos, sobre todo los abdominales.

-Perdón. Pensaba que aquí estaba T.k –explicó el joven mientras observaba a la castaña-. Me llamo Axel, soy amigo de Matt y T.k.- se presentó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Encantada, soy Kari.

-¿Axel?

-Al fin te encuentro amigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bastante bien, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Nada nuevo, ya te puedes imaginar. Tu madre me dijo que habías llegado y quería ser el primero en verte.

-Vaya, aquí estoy. ¿Ya has conocido a Kari? –Axel asintió-. Ven, Kari, vamos con el resto.

-Así que tú eres la hermanita de Tai. Ya nos ha advertido –guiñó un ojo a la castaña, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por T.k y por eso se colocó más cerca de su amiga.

T.k tenía claro que para Axel, Kari podía convertirse en su objetivo. Y no lo permitiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Excusas para explicar que no haya actualizado en un año, no las tengo.<strong>

**No me he encontrado inspirada en esta historia, pero ahora tengo un par de ideas que me llevarán a actualizar antes (o eso espero).**

**Sería de esperar que ya os hubierais olvidado de este fic, pero prometo acabarlo.**

**Sobre este capítulo debo aclarar que he adelantado mucho el tiempo, pues han pasado de "en proceso de amigos" a "muy buenos amigos", pero debía hacerlo. Tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos asi que esos están garantizados y no creo que sea un fic muy largo.**

**Muchas gracias a anaiza18, Daryis-san, Akari Akiyama, Alejhandora, isabel-takari, anipraman23, LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG y a MiisaMiwa por vuestros reviews. Gracias a vosotros he continuado esta historia.**

**Cuidense! :)**


	7. Apariencias y protección

**7. Apariencia y protección.**

La noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Kari se encontraba sentada en la arena observando el horizonte. Se había alejado de la fogata y la gente que celebraba una fiesta en aquella playa. Era su cuarto día en aquel lugar y le fascinaba.

-¿Estás bien? –la castaña volteó a ver al poseedor de aquella voz.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En algunas cosas.

Axel no replicó ante la falta de información. Se sentó junto a la castaña y se dedicó a observar el mar también.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó el joven, ante lo cual Hikari solo asintió-. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con T.K? Es decir, ¿te gusta?

-Solo somos amigos, muy bueno amigos.

Axel asintió y suspiró. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse. Kari la aceptó, pero el castaño utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria y la abrazó. Sus ojos color esmeralda, que brillaban en la oscuridad, se encontraron con los achocolatados de Kari y agachó su rostro para besar a la joven.

Sus labios saborearon los de la castaña que parecía no ser consciente. De repente, y para sorpresa de él, ella respondió. Movían sus labios suavemente mientras él la sujetaba cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo y bajaba poco a poco sus manos por debajo de la cintura de la castaña. Segundo después, Kari reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apartó bruscamente al chico y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>T.K había perdido de vista a Kari hacía un buen rato. Más tarde, también se dio cuenta de que Axel había desaparecido y temió que él estuviera con ella.<p>

-¡Ey, T.K!- la voz de su hermano hizo despertarle de su ensimismamiento-. Te quiero presentar a un par de amigas- la mirada del menor se posó en las dos jóvenes frente a él. Una de las rubias le sonreía coquetamente-. Brook, Kayla, este es mi hermano T.K.

Mi hermano traía abrazada a Brook. Era una rubia despampanante que parecía estar muy acaramelada con Matt. Kayla, al igual que su amiga era rubia, y su belleza no era peor que la de su amiga.

-Así que tú eres su hermanito –afirmó Kayla acercándose peligrosamente.

La rubia, que había tomado varias copas, abrazó al joven y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Takeru, posando su mirada en los labios de este.

De repente, el rubio vio la pequeña silueta de su amiga correr a lo lejos. Preocupado, se deshizo brusca y rápidamente del abrazo de la chica y se dirigió rápidamente en dirección de su amiga.

Tanto Matt como las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidos de la acción del joven. Sin embargo, Matt volvió a centrar su atención en su compañera.

* * *

><p>La castaña había estado corriendo un buen rato. Decidió pararse cuando llegó a una zona rocosa y se sentó en una roca.<p>

Se sentía mal, había besado a Axel por culpa de una mala pasada de su mente. Los ojos verdes de aquel chico le habían recordado a los azules de Takeru. Ella no era el tipo de chica que va besando a cualquier chico que se pone delante.

Segundos después, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar la imagen de T.K con aquella rubia.

-¡Mierda! –susurró en la oscuridad.

Ella lo sabía. Se había enamorado del rubio, pero él no tenía ningún compromiso con ella. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, estar con todas las chicas que él quiera. Se limpió las furtivas lágrimas y recordó la promesa que se hizo a sí misma hacía tiempo: no lloraría por hombres. Aquella promesa se la hizo cuando acabó con su anterior novio, tras una relación de un año y medio casi.

-¿Kari?

Aquella voz que tanto le gustaba la sorprendió y volteó a encarar al rubio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué corrías?

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada –la castaña le sonrió, pero Takeru se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa falsa.

-No está bien que me mientas. ¿No te habrán hecho daño? –el joven escaneó a su amiga, mientras por la mente de ella aparecía la imagen de Axel.

-No.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. Cuando Kari tomaba aquella actitud no le conseguiría sacar ninguna información. De repente, tuvo una idea.

La castaña no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el rubio la cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, T.K? –preguntó alertada la joven mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para asegurarse de no caerse.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que se el rubio se había quitado la camisa verde que llevaba y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Pasar un rato divertido.

El rubio llevaba a la castaña al agua que a aquellas horas de la noche estaba fría.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarme.

-A tus órdenes –el rubio sumergió en el frío mar a la castaña.

-¡Maldita sea, Takeru! –gritó mientras se quitaba los cabellos mojados que se le habían pegado al rostro.

Ella se zafó de los brazos del rubio y comenzó mojarle. Riéndose y, a duras penas, se alejó de él, pues nadaba más rápido. Pronto la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez ella fue más rápida y lo sumergió. Segundos después, T.k vio que la castaña nadaba hacia la orilla y la siguió. Riéndose de sí mismos salieron del agua.

-¡Estás loco, T.K!

-Tal vez, pero te he alegrado la noche.

Ella lo miraba incrédula mientras él se fijaba en chica que le parecía preciosa a la luz de la luna. El rubio tomó su camisa y se la puso a la castaña. Kari agradeció sonriéndole. Le quedaba grande y le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. La castaña se quitó sus pantalones cortos mojados que llevaba quedando solo con la camisa del rubio y su bikini rosa.

-Vamos- la chica asintió y se pusieron en marcha para volver a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando regresaron a casa, salvo Matt que había desaparecido hacía un buen rato. Menos mal que la madre de los dos rubios había decidido pasar unos días en casa de una amiga soltera mientras los chicos estaban allí. Se despidieron en susurros y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.<p>

Kari entró en la habitación tras despedirse de T.K. Dejó sus pantalones ya secos sobre una silla y la camisa del rubio encima. En ese momento, sintió su puerta abrirse y ver al rubio menor entrar en su habitación. El corazón comenzó a latirle con gran fuerza a la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, verás –T.K. dudó en como explicárselo-. No puedo dormir en mi habitación porque Matt… bueno, está con una chica rubia que ha conocido y bueno ellos…

-Lo entendí –asintió-. ¿Piensas qué te voy a dejar dormir conmigo?

-Dormiría en el sofá, pero es muy incómodo y bueno…esta es mi habitación. Además, mañana por la mañana vendrá mi madre y no creo que le guste saber lo que ha estado haciendo su hijo esta noche.

-No es un buen argumento.

-No te voy a tocar, Kari. No te preocupes.

Ante aquella la castaña se sonrojó, aunque no fue percibido por el rubio debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Ella asintió y él sonrió. La castaña buscó su pijama y fue al baño mientras T.k se metía en la cama. Minutos después regresó y se tumbó junto al ojiazul.

-Podías haberte cambiado aquí- bromeó haciendo sonrojarla.

-Eres un pervertido. Como digas algo más te echo a la calle a dormir.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas conmigo nena.

-¡T.K!- protestó la castaña y lo golpeó, ante lo que el rubio se rió-. Quiero dormir, ¿vale?

-A sus órdenes, preciosa –el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró, dándole la espalda a un sonrojada Yagami.

* * *

><p>Cuando T.K se levantó la castaña ya no estaba y en la casa solo estaba despierto su hermano.<p>

-Buenos días hermanito, espero que lo hayas pasado bien esta noche.

-Sé lo que insinúas y no la he tocado. El que mejor noche has pasado eres tú. ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Uhm… Ken y Yolei salieron a dar una vuelta, Tai y Sora no han despertado y tu amada Kari con nuestra madre de compras. Debo darle gracias a esa chiquilla por entretener a nuestra madre, casi me pilla cuando me despedía de Brook.

Una hora después, Tai y Sora estaban levantados desayunando, mientras los dos hermanos hablaban con Axel e Ian. Las risas de su madre y de la castaña cortaron el hilo de la conversación y todos se fijaron en ellas.

-Buenos días chicos –saludó la señora Takaishi entre risas-. Hijos, no sabía que tenías a una amiga con tan buen gusto. Además está soltera, animaos.

Al escuchar aquello, Tai casi se atraganta con la tostada que estaba tomando. Al ver la reacción, ambas volvieron a reírse y se dirigieron a la cocina a dejar un par de bolsas con comida y dejaron en una silla de la sal un par de bolsas con ropa que habían comprado.

-Mamá, parece que has estado bebiendo.

La señora Takaishi comenzó a reírse ante lo dicho por su hijo menor.

-Nos hemos tomado un par de mojitos, hijo. Hace demasiado calor hoy. ¿Te apetece otro, Kari?

-No, gracias señora Takaishi. Es demasiado alcohol por la mañana.

-Llámame Natsuko. Ya saldremos otro día, Kari, me lo he pasado genial. Chicos, me tengo que ir he quedado con Jane.

Todos asintieron, todavía sorprendidos por la escena, y abrazó a sus dos hijos.

-Páselo bien –se despidió Kari ante lo que recibió como respuesta un guiño.

Todos se quedaros a la castaña que sonreía.

-Creo que me debes una, Matt –afirmó y subió a su cuarto llevando las bolsas.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal con Kathe, Davis?<p>

_-Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¿Qué tal vosotros? Estoy seguro de que me tienes que contar._

-Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien –suspiró-. No ha pasado nada con ella.

_-Vaya, Romeo. Tus encantos están perdiendo fuerza. Al menos intenta que nadie se interponga._

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio y observó que se estaba acercando Axel a su querida castaña.

-Tengo que cortar, amigo. No me gusta nada lo que trama Axel con Kari. Ya te contaré.

-_Vale, T.k._

-Espero verte algún día por aquí, se te echa de menos.

El rubio colgó el teléfono y se acercó a los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Axel divisó a Kari andando tranquilamente por la playa. Decidió no perder ninguna oportunidad y se acercó a ella con paso decidido.<p>

-Hikari, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó con un tono tierno.

Ella únicamente asintió y observó a aquel chico que la noche anterior la había besado.

-¿Qué piensas de lo de anoche?

-Cometí un error, Axel.

-Entonces debo pedirte perdón –realizó un breve silencio y observó a la castaña-. Kari, me pareces una chica muy dulce, tierna y preciosa. Para mí no fue ningún error. Querría saber si tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Desde que conoció a aquel chico le pareció de poca confianza. Aparentaba ser uno de esos hombres que casa noche buscan a una chica distinta, ¿se habría confundido? No lo creía.

-No.

Rotundamente había sido rechazado. Para Axel fue como un cubo de agua fría en medio del invierno. Era la primera o, al menos, una de las primeras mujeres en rechazarlo. Él sabía que era bastante atractivo y llamaba la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero en esta ocasión no parecía funcionar.

-¿Es por T.K, verdad?

Desde que habían llegado la castaña y el rubio habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y para él no pasó desapercibido que a ella le gustara él.

Ella no había contestado cuando la voz de Takeru llamó su atención.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –el tono de voz fue algo más grave que el normal.

-Solo charlábamos, ¿verdad, Kari?

Ella asintió y miró la suave arena. No los creía.

-Entonces no les molestará si me quedo.

-Yo voy a ir a buscar a Yolei, tenía que ayudarla a hacer un par de cosas.

La castaña se despidió y se fue en dirección de la casa.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba fresca. A última hora de la tarde una tormenta se había desatado y había refrescado el ambiente.<p>

Hikari se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Le encantaba tener el mar de fondo. La ayudaba a pensar.

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Hacía una media hora habían acabado de ver una película de miedo y ahora todos dormían o, por lo menos, se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

La castaña suspiró y se volteó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces otra vez aquí? –susurró.

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué es tan importante para venir a estas horas, T.k? –La castaña se había levantado y se mantenía al otro lado de la habitación, pues el rubio se mantenía quieto al lado de la puerta.

-Quiero saber que te ocurre. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, no es nada.

-¿Kari? –T.k se había acercado y ahora la miraba fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-No me pasa nada, de verdad.

-No se te da bien mentir. ¿Te ha hecho algo Axel? –los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por el asombro-. ¿Es su culpa, verdad?

-No, él no ha hecho nada.

-Kari –el rubio se acercó a la castaña, quedando a escasos centímetros, y puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven-. No es un buen chico, ha estado con cientos de chicas y, bueno, no es bonito lo que las hace. No debes acercarte a él.

La Yagami tan solo escucho las palabras, pues no contestó. Miraba aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y podía sentir la respiración del rubio.

-No dejaré que te haga daño, no permitiré que juegue contigo.

T.k se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y ella espero aquello que tanto deseaba, pero los labios del él se posaron en su frente.

-Buenas noches, Kari –la observó con sus ojos brillantes-. Que descanses.

El menor de los rubios abandonó con calma la habitación, dejando a una Kari sorprendida que no podía dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido él.

Poco después, decidió obedecer a su amigo y acostarse.

_-No dejaré que te haga daño, no permitiré que juegue contigo._

Recordó aquella frase pronunciada escasos minutos por el rubio y sonrió. Estando con él se sentía segura y protegida. Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado el rubio menor daba vueltas en la cama pensando en Kari y Axel. Debía alejarle de ella y él tenía que acercarse a ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía aquello por ninguna mujer. Sin duda, se había enamorado de la pequeña castaña.

Recordando la escena de hacía unos minutos en la que casi besó a su amiga, aunque consiguió vencer sus ganas, en parte, pues la había besado en la frente protectoramente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía mucho que no actualizaba ninguna de mis historias.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y, bueno, intentaré actualiza pronto, al igual que mi otro fic. No promento nada.**

**Además dentro de unas semanas empiezo las clases en la universidad, así que intentaré actualizar en este tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historiay por vuestros reviews, aunque la última vez solo tuve uno T.T (Muchas gracias anaiza18)**

**Cuídense! :)**


	8. Besos y explicaciones

**8. Besos y explicaciones.**

Aquella noche la fiesta se desarrollaba en un bar en primera fila de la playa que tenía bastante afluencia. Hikari lo había conocido días antes al ir a tomarse unos mojitos con la madre de T.k. y Matt. El camarero, un chico joven de unos 28 años le sonreía cada vez que le pedía alguna bebida e, incluso, la había invitado a varios chupitos y a alguna copa.

Salvo Tai y Sora que habían decidido descansar de tanta fiesta aquella noche, el resto había salido. Matt no había vuelto a saber nada de aquella rubia con la que se había acostado días antes.

Axel observaba de vez en cuando a Kari, lo cual le gustaba poco a T.k. que vigilaba a Axel y a cualquier chico cuya pretensión fuera acercarse a la castaña e, incluso, miraba desafiante al camarero. Estaban pasando una noche agradable, entre charlas divertidas y desapariciones de Yolei y Kari para bailar.

-Ven Kari, esta canción me encanta –la pelimorada tomó de la mano y la llevó en medio de la discoteca. Las dos jóvenes bailaban como ellas sabían, llamando la atención de muchos chicos, sobre todo la pequeña castaña.

-Hola, T.k.-se dejó escuchar una voz femenina-. No sabía que habías vuelto.

-Hola, Cristie. Volví hace unos días con unos amigos míos –dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya he visto que estás bien acompañado por esa castaña. Pero, deberías tener cuidado, la chica llama demasiado la atención, ¿no te parece?

El rubio miró en la dirección hacia la que le había apuntado la chica. Bastantes chicos miraban a Kari como si fuera su presa, lo que no sabían era que no era una presa fácil como muchas de las chicas que estaban allí.

-Mira a la chica que está con T.k. Debe de estar desesperada si cree que va quitar los ojos de ti para irse con ella.

-No digas tonterías, Yolei. Solo somos amigos, puede hacer lo que él quiera.

-Su mirada dice exactamente eso-comentó la pelimorada riéndose de su amiga.

Kari miró a la chica. Era bajita, pelo corto, con un vestido demasiado escotado y muy corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Vio como se despidió del rubio y al volver con sus amigas la miró desafiante.

* * *

><p>-Ken, Yolei, ¿dónde está Kari?<p>

-La última vez que la vi me la quitaron bailando. Pero estará en la barra o en el baño probablemente.

El rubio asintió y continuó la búsqueda. Pasó junto a Cristie, pero ni se dio cuenta. Al final encontró a su amiga al fondo de la barra hablando con el camarero. Cuando este le vio acercarse al rubio, le puso un último chupito a la castaña, se despidió y continuó atendiendo en la barra.

-Estás muy sola.

-Mejor sola que con algunos chicos con los que he tenido que bailar –sonrió al ver que el rubio ponía cara de preocupación-. No te preocupes, rubio, ninguno me ha hecho nada.

Él lo miró con cara de enfado, mientras ella se reía de él. De repente, ella le tomó de la mano y lo condujo al medio de la discoteca.

-¿Sabes bailar, no?

El rubio se quedó mirando como la castaña bailaba junto a él y sonrió. A él no le gustaba mucho bailar, lo cual la castaña ya lo sabía.

De repente, Hikari se vio interrumpida por la chica que anteriormente había estado con T.k. Con una mirada falsa le pidió que le dejara bailar un rato con el rubio, si no le importaba. Hikari asintió y se alejó de su amigo.

* * *

><p>La castaña había salido del bar, intentando borrar la imagen que acababa de ver. Tal vez Yolei le había dado demasiadas esperanzas, pero no era cierto. Acababa de ver al rubio besarse con la otra chica.<p>

La brisa del mar acarició su rostro. Se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas, pero no lloraría más, no por amor. Decidió andar hacia la playa, dejando cada vez más lejos la casa de los rubios y el bar. Quería estar sola y recomponer su corazón herido. Perdió la noción del tiempo y acabó permaneciendo delante del mar, como hipnotizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

La voz de Axel sobresaltó a la castaña. Se giró hacia él y se encontró con una mirada que no le gustaba nada.

-Quería descansar un rato. Son demasiadas horas de fiesta.

-Yo pensaba que era por celos. A T.k. le gusta esa chica desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que no tenías esperanzas en conseguir algo con él, ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo somos amigos y no busco nada más de él.

-Me alegro. A él le gustan mucho más las chicas fáciles que se desnudan en la primera cita –Axel se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y acarició las mejillas de la chica-. Me pregunto si me rechazarás de nuevo.

Antes de que la Yagami pudiera darse cuenta, Axel ya la estaba besando. La había tomado con fuerza y pegado a su cuerpo. La castaña se intentó separar, pero la fuerza del chico era mayor. Sentía como el chico comenzaba a bajar una de sus manos por debajo de su cadera, mientras que con la otra tomaba con fuerza, incluso, haciéndole daño en su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Axel volteó al escuchar aquella voz y se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que le miraban con furia.

-Lo que esta puta se merece.

-No hables de ella así.

El rubio le soltó un puñetazo al de ojos verdes rompiéndole la nariz y mandándole al suelo. Pensó en propinarle un nuevo puñetazo, pero se aguantó. Tomó a la castaña de la mano y la alejó rápidamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabéis dónde están mi hermano o Kari?<p>

-Ni idea- respondió Ken-. Si no están en sus habitaciones no sé donde podrán estar. Lo único que sé es que se fueron antes.

* * *

><p>La castaña había soltado lágrimas de impotencia por haber estado en aquella situación. Los brazos el rubio le daban consuelo y le decían que todo estaba bien.<p>

-Muchas gracias por todo, sino hubieras llegado no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado.

-Conozco a Axel demasiado bien y desde el primer día que te vio sé que estuvo interesado en ti. No es un buen chico para una chica y menos para ti.

Ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Le reconfortaba la voz y el abrazo del joven. Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba, el rubio la besó. Suave y dulcemente. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y en cuento lo entendió se separó.

-No deberíamos…

-Lo siento mucho, Kari. No sé que me ha pasado, no quería.

-No pasa nada, Matt –dijo fijando sus ojos en aquellos ojos azules, que denotaban verdadero arrepentimiento, y que eran tan diferentes a los de su hermano menor.

-Espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta. No sé que me ha pasado, en serio –expresaba con nerviosismo el mayor-. Sé lo que sientes por T.k. y lo que él siente por ti, yo no quiero ni quería interponerme.

-No pasa nada, lo olvidaré. No creo que T.k esté tan interesado en mí como piensas.

-Tiene que explicarte lo que ha ocurrido hoy, no es lo que tú crees, dale la oportunidad de contarte quien es esa chica y lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

-Vale…

-Debemos irnos, es tarde. A lo mejor están preocupados por nosotros.

* * *

><p>Tardaron diez minutos en llegar a las casa. Eran casi las cinco y media y Takeru, Yolei y Ken les estaban esperando cuando llegaron.<p>

El rubio menor buscó la mirada de la castaña, pero no la encontró. Yolei observó que algo le ocurría a su amiga y la abrazó. Al instante, Kari se soltó y continuó hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó la pelimorada preocupada.

-Axel.

Fue la única contestación que dio el rubio mayor. Suficiente para que todos le entendiera, suficiente para que T.K. subiera las escaleras en busca de Kari. Más valía que no la hubiera tocado.

-¿No le habrá hecho algo?

-No, gracias a que llegue yo. Ya es tarde, debemos descansar. Buenas noches chicos.

-¡Buenas noches, Matt!- se despidió Ken.

El peliazul observó la preocupación de su novia, la abrazó y fueron a descansar.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió, descubriendo que la joven ya estaba tumbada en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. T.k. entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta.<p>

-Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero hablar con nadie –la voz ronca de la castaña sorprendió al rubio.

-Solo quiero saber si Axel te ha hecho algo.

La joven no contestó en ningún momento y el rubio se aproximó. Se tumbó en la cama con la castaña y la tocó el brazo. Sin embargo, Kari reaccionó bruscamente, soltando la mano de Takeru y levantándose de la cama.

-He dicho que no quiero hablar. ¿Puedes irte de aquí?- dijo enfurecida la Yagami.

-Kari, Axel es un asqueroso y espero que no te haya tocado porque sino lo mato. Va de chica en chica sin importarle nada de nada.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta y me recuerda a ti. Haces lo mismo con las mujeres que él, no sé por qué crees que eres mejor que él –T.k se quedó sin palabras. La castaña le había dejado sin palabras, su pasado era fácil de criticar y se lo había recordado.

Pasaron unos segundos que se convirtieron en horas para el rubio. No sabía que contestar ante aquella acusación de la chica.

-Yo he cambiado-afirmó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la castaña, que le miraba con cara de incredulidad-. No quería decírtelo para mantener nuestra amistad, pero es el momento de decirte la verdad. El conocerte me ha cambiado, estar un pequeño rato del día me hacia estar feliz todo el día. Desde que te conocí dejé de pensar en cambiar de chica cada cierto tiempo –Hikari le miraba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Kari me has cambiado y debo confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de la castaña le miraban con sorpresa, pero también con furia y enfado. Por la cabeza se le pasaba la imagen del rubio besando a la chica castaña.

-Pues por como besabas a esa chica diría yo que no estás tan enamorado de mí, Takeru.

Kari comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, no quería seguir en el mismo espacio que el rubio. Sin embargo, la mano de este aprisionó la muñeca de la joven.

-Déjame explicarte eso, no es lo que crees, ella es…

-Me importa una mierda quien sea Takeru. Estoy hasta las narices de esta mierda, de Axel, de ti, de todo. Yo no creo en tus promesas de amor, prueba con esa chica, pero no conmigo.

Hikari se soltó bruscamente y se fue de la habitación dejando solo al rubio. T.k se sentó en la cama y se tapó los ojos. Solo podía culparse por lo idiota que había sido. Axel le había dado muchos problemas y la vuelta de Cristie no había ayudado en nada.

A la mañana siguiente Takeru fue el último en despertarse y lo hizo con un humor de perros. En el salón se encontró con sus amigos quienes le saludaron animadamente, salvo cierta castaña que ni siquiera le miraba. Kari tenía aspecto de cansada, probablemente no hubiera dormido más que un par de horas.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, se notaba cierta tensión en la estancia, hasta que el menor decidió salir de aquella casa e ir solo a la playa o a cualquier sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de unos diez meses sin actualizar he vuelto con esta historia. Justificaciones pocas, pero espero tardar menos con el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen un review ;)**

**Cuídense! :) **


	9. Última noche

**9. Última noche.**

Habían pasado varios días, pero el ambiente entre Hikari y Takeru no había cambiado. Tal vez él hubiera intentado hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas, pero la castaña se negaba. Parecía enfadada con el mundo o, quizás, solo estuviera enfadada consigo mismo por haber sido tan tonta.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido para que aquello dos ni se volvieran a hablar. Antes estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero ahora parecía que les costaba estar dentro del mismo círculo de amigos

La mañana después de la noche en la que Axel había intentado abusar de Hikari, un Tai sobreprotector y extremadamente cabezota, acabó partiéndole el labio a Axel y propinándole numerosos golpes que le provocaron algunas lesiones, aunque Matt y Ken impidieron que Tai se pasara con los golpes y acabara mandando al joven al hospital.

Si algo pudo notar el menor de los rubios fue que su hermano cada vez era más cercano a Hikari. Intentaba pensar que solo eran acercamientos eran amistosos, pero aun así verlos juntos le ponía celoso. Se sentía tonto al sentirse celoso de su propio hermano, sabía que él no haría nada sabiendo sus sentimientos por aquella chica.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche decidieron volver a salir juntos. En esta ocasión Tai y Sora también se apuntaron y decidieron ir al bar cercano a la playa, en la que habían ocurrido los acontecimientos de días anteriores. El local estaba abarrotado de gente, en su mayoría extranjeros que venían a pasar sus vacaciones en la playa. Jóvenes que hacían cualquier locura en aquel lugar en el que nadie les conocía.<p>

Tai pidió una ronda de tequilas para comenzar la noche y el camarero al ver a la pequeña Yagami le sonrió. Tai notó esto, pero no prefirió no decir nada, mientras T.k. reprimía las ganas de decirle algo al chaval. El rubio decidió apartar la mirada de allí, pero se encontró con los ojos de alguien que no quería ver. Cristie.

Pronto Yolei, Kari y Sora desaparecieron en la pista de baile, oportunidad que utilizó Cristie para acercarse a Takeru. Le rozó el brazo al rubio y todos los chicos la miraron. Tai la observó de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía aspecto de ir en busca todas las noches de un hombre distinto.

-Podemos hablar afuera.

Recibió una mirada dura de T.k., pero decidió que al menos debía escucharla. Miró a Matt y este asintió, dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta. A lo lejos, entre toda esa gente, Hikari los había visto salir juntos, pero decidió continuar concentrándose en pasar aquel rato con sus amigas.

-¿Qué narices quieres, Cristie?

-Yo quiero arreglar las cosas- miro los ojos azules del rubio-. Debo confesarte que desde que te conocí y pasamos el verano de hace dos años juntos no he podido volver a estar con un chico más de unos días. Nada llega a ser tan especial como todos los momentos que pasé contigo y yo… me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Takeru la miraba con dureza. Pocas veces se veía aquella expresión en el chico.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a dar una oportunidad- se acercó-. No cometeré un error como el que hice.

Cristie comenzó a acercarse para besar al rubio, pero este lo frenó.

-¿Por qué piensas que sería tan iluso de darte otra oportunidad? Lo nuestro está enterrado en el pasado. Además, yo no siento nada por ti, Cristie.

-Es culpa de ella, ¿verdad?- los ojos oscuros de la chica se endurecieron.

-Ella siendo simplemente mi amiga me ha hecho sentir más de lo que sentí contigo o con cualquiera de las chicas que he estado.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Se observaron, Cristie no tenía palabras. Pocos hombres habían sido capaces de rechazarla y aquel que tenía en frente en un pasado no podía resistir ante ella, pero esa maldita chica había cambiado su opinión.

-Debes olvidarte de mí.

Fueron las últimas palabras de T.k. antes de regresar al bar y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Sora las había dejado solas y había ido en busca de Tai para bailar un rato con él. La pelimorada y la castaña se tomaron un chupito ante la atenta mirada del camarero y regresaron a la pista de baile. Yolei, al igual que Kari, había visto que T.k salía con aquella chica del bar, pero estaba consiguiendo que la Yagami se lo pasara en grande y se olvidara de ello.<p>

-Yolei- la llamada de la castaña llamó su atención-. Regresa con Ken, voy a ir al baño.

La pelimorada asintió y observó como la pequeña castaña desaparecía entre la multitud de gente.

Kari comenzó a sortear a las parejas y grupos de amigas que bailaban, acabando por chocarse contra alguien al que no esperaba. Miro hacia arriba para pedir disculpas, pero se encontró con el rostro del menor de los rubios. Decidió continuar sin decir nada, pero su muñeca se vio sujeta por la mano de aquel chico. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y se soltó antes de que aquellos comenzaran a hacerla sentir débil y continuó su camino.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana y la fiesta continuaba en todo su esplendor. Muchas chicas, borrachas, bailaban de formas muy insinuantes y alguna de ellas se llegaron a quitar alguna prenda de más. Muchas parejas comiéndose a besos, otros chicos bailando de forma ridícula y algún altercado que se había solucionado sin problemas.<p>

-Voy a salir un momento- gritó Kari al oído de Matt que tomaba una copa mientras hablaba con Ian. El rubio asintió y la castaña salió del lugar.

La castaña se sentó fuera del local y dejó que la brisa la refrescara un poco. Le dolía la cabeza de la música tan alta y de tanta gente dentro. Había bebido poco y comenzaba a tener sueño, pero sabía que le quedaban unas horas hasta volver a casa con sus amigos.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Hikari volvió el rostro para encontrarse con aquella chica que vestía como una fulana. Llevaba un vestido blanco demasiado escotado y corto y unos tacones negros.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó Kari levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

A diferencia de la otra chica, Kari iba con una camiseta de tirantes que le dejaba el ombligo al aire, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas sandalias.

-Pues verás, no sé que le estás haciendo a T.k., pero deja de comerle la cabeza, no tienes nada que hacer con él. Me desea a mí, tú tan solo eres un juguete para él.

-No lo quiero para nada. Puedes quedarte con el bastardo, zorra.

Kari se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar, pero la mano de Cristie la tomó fuerte del brazo e hizo voltear a la Yagami. Kari recibió un tortazo. Se tocó el lugar con una mano y miró furiosa a Cristie. Kari le soltó un tortazo a ella y la tomó del pelo. Pronto, ambas estaban en el suelo dándose golpes y rodeadas de un pública que coreaba a gritos con la palabra "pelea".

Kari no sabe cuanto tiempo duró aquella pelea, la furia había nublado su juicio y estaba dándole golpes demasiado fuertes a Cristie. De repente, sintió dos brazos fuertes que la cogieron, permitiendo a las amigas de Cristie acercarse a ver a su amiga.

-Sueltamente, voy a romperle la cara a esa puta.

-¡Tranquilizate!

-¡Qué me sueltes!

La Yagami todavía no se había dado cuenta de quien era el que la había sacado de encima de su adversaria. Miró el rostro de T.k. y le soltó un tortazo a él también.

-Estoy hasta las narices de tus mierdas, Takeru. Soluciona tus problemas, pero no me metas en ellos.

La castaña se fue fugazmente de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras de Kari y tanto solo la llegada de su hermano y sus amigos le hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Kari? -Tai miró con preocupación a T.k y este asintió. Observó que Cristie se levantaba gracias a sus amigas. Tenías el labio partido, arañazos, un ojo morado y varios moratones-. Debes ir a hablar con ella.

Takeru tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, pero puso rumbo en busca de la Yagami.

* * *

><p>Tras recorrer parte de la playa y no encontrarla decidió acercarse hacia la casa y vio que la luz de su habitación se apagaba. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto había echado de menos aquellos días. Se sorprendió al ver a la castaña con su maleta.<p>

-¿Dónde vas?

-Vuelvo a casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me escuches, Hikari- susurró el nombre de la joven.

-No tengo tiempo. Quiero irme de aquí, Takeru.

-Estás huyendo –Kari lo miró con dureza-. Te da miedo asumir la realidad.

-¿La realidad? –la chica soltó una falsa carcajada-. ¿Qué realidad, Takeru? ¿Qué desde que te conozco mi vida se ha vuelto una mierda? Solo tienes que fijarte en estas vacaciones.

El rubio negó y miró con dureza a la Yagami.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me explique? Siempre me escuchabas, ¿por qué ahora no?

-Ya he tenido demasiado, Takeru, y esta noche ha sido el colmo. Me he convertido en el tipo de persona que odio, que me da asco –a la mente del rubio vino el recuerdo de aquella primera "cita" juntos en la que Kari le había contado el problema que tenía con su padre-. Yo no soy así y no puedo convertirme en otra persona por estar junto a ti.

-Nadie te ha pedido que cambies. Eres perfecta como eres y siento tanto que Cristie y Axel se hayan entrometido entre nosotros. Estuve con ella en un pasado, pero solo eso. Forma parte de ese pasado que intento olvidar y que tú me has ayudado a borrar poco a poco.

Hikari negaba con la cabeza, mientras T.k. se acercaba a ella.

-Yo soy otro objetivo más, uno que se ha resistido, pero estoy segura de que te cansarías de mi tan rápido como del resto de chicas. Quiero salir de aquí, nos estamos haciendo falsas ilusiones.

-¿Falsas ilusiones?-preguntó Takeru arrogante-. No sé qué es lo que sientes por mí, pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que para mí no eres un objetivo más. Me has cambiado como nadie lo ha conseguido y te quiero a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio en el que las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Azul contra castaño. Cada cual más fuerte y muestra de miles de emociones.

-Hikari, ¿qué sientes por mí?

La castaña se mantuvo inerte. La pregunta le caía por sorpresa. Ella sabía que era lo que sentía por él, pero ¿debía decirlo?

-¿Hikari?

La castaña se acercó al rubio y se miraron. Ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al del rubio, él hizo lo mismo. Pronto sintieron sus labios chocar uno contra otro. Comenzó siendo un beso delicado, pero pronto se intensificó. T.k. rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña, mientras esta jugaba con el pelo de este. Kari abrió su boca y permitió que la lengua del rubio se encontrara con la del rubio. Se había convertido en un beso apasionado, pero muestra de cierta desesperación.

No supieron cuanto duró aquel beso, tal vez una eternidad, quizá unos segundos, pero cuando finalizó la castaña se deshizo de los brazos del rubio, tomó su maleta y salió de aquella casa de la playa, dejando a un Takeru más confuso que aquel que había entrado minutos antes por la puerta de aquella casa cercana al mar.

* * *

><p>Tan solo el sonido de las agujas del reloj le acompañaba en aquella oscuridad. Quedaban pocos minutos para que marcara las cinco de la mañana y él continuaba sentado en aquel sillón mirando a la nada y sin ganas de dormir.<p>

Minutos después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus amigos. Las risas de Yolei y Sora, los murmullos de Ken pidiendo que bajaran la voz y los susurros compartidos entre Tai y su hermano. Fue una sorpresa para los dos mayores encontrar en tal situación al menor de los rubios. Nunca lo habían visto así, incluso Matt nunca había visto esa mirada de duda y dolor.

-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Dónde está Kari?

Todos le miraron, él lo sabía, aunque no cambió el objetivo de su mirada, que estaba en la mesita que tenía delante, en ningún momento.

-Ella se ha ido. Vuelve a casa –susurró.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ha vuelto a Baton Rouge, Tai.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! :) Espero que les guste este capítulo. La verdad es que es el que más he disfrutado escribiendo en esta historia. <strong>

**Soy un poco cruel, se quieren, pero no les quier dejar juntos... al menos no por ahora, aunque todavía no sé si esta historia tendrá un final feliz...**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto mi otra historia _In the darkness there is always light_, aunque me está siendo difícil dejar el capitulo como deseo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a anaiza18, UranosDian, Alejhandora y mary! **

**Me gustaría leer muchos reviews suyos sobre este capitulo!**

**Gracias por su atención y ****cuídense! :)**


	10. Flores

**10. Flores.**

-Puedes irte a casa si necesitas estudiar, no hay muchos clientes.

-Oh, no hace falta, gracias. Acabo mi turno y me iré- Hikari le dijo a Tom, su compañero de trabajo en la cafetería.

-En serio, vete. Prepara el examen de mañana y ya me contarás que tal. Por la tarde, haces una hora más y ya está.

La castaña lo miró y sus ojos le indicaban determinación, así que acabó aceptando. Salió de la cafetería tras haberle dado las gracias a Tom y se dirigió a su casa. Se cerró la chaqueta al sentir el frío del otoño. Se paró ante un semáforo en rojo y buscó las llaves en su bolso, cuando levantó la vista se encontró unos ojos azules que había rehuido durante dos meses y medio. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde atravesó la carretera ignorando al rubio que hacía lo mismo en sentido contrario. Llegó a su casa, saludó a Yolei y se encerró en su habitación para olvidarse de todo y estudiar.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas veces la había visto desde aquella despedida en la casa de la playa? Había perdido la cuenta. No le devolvió ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje y huía de su presencia. No solía salir con ellos y si lo hacía escapaba de su cercanía. Sin embargo, él no se había rendido, no todavía.<p>

Envidiaba a su hermano. Matt se había convertido en muy buen amigo de la castaña. Cuando estaban juntos la veía sonreír, feliz. Tenía celos de su hermano mayor, ellos pasaban tiempo juntos mientras él echaba de menos tenerla cerca y tenía el deseo de besarla como se besaron aquella noche.

Llegó a casa y se sentó en el sofá. Puso un canal cualquiera que solo servía como telón de fondo para sus pensamientos. Recordó aquella noche, cuando Tai y él se quedaron a solas.

_-¿Por qué no la has detenido, T.k.?_

_-Hice lo posible para que se quedara._

_-Si lo hubieras hecho, ella se hubiera quedado- hubo una pausa en la que se miraron-. Desde que era pequeña era una cabezona, cuando tenía una idea la cumplía, salvo que lo que ella deseara se interpusiera e insistiera mucho- sonrió ante el recuerdo de Kari cuando era pequeña-. Por eso sé que si lo hubieras hecho mejor lo hubieras conseguido. Lo veo en sus ojos, llevo meses viéndoselo. Sus ojos brillan de forma especial desde que te conoció, ella se enamoró. Otra vez. Pienso que no eres el chico ideal para ella, lo reconozco, pero la haces feliz y has cambiado, se nota. _

_Takeru miraba fijamente a aquel chico en frente de él. Estaba siendo sincero, como siempre lo era._

_-Si de verdad la quieres, buscala. Te costará, se negará, no querrá afrontarte, hasta que, si estoy acertado en lo que siente por ti, derrumbe su barrera y te acepte si de verdad te lo mereces. _

_Silencio. El rubio no sabía que decir, sus palabras habían desaparecido con Hikari._

_-Buenas noches, Takeru. Piénsalo._

Ahora estaba allí, pensando en el plan que desde hacía días estaba tramando para volver a hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>Después del examen de tres horas, Hikari se dirigió al trabajo. Se tomaría un café y después trabajaría toda la tarde y la hora que le debía a Tom. Era la una cuando llegó, Tom le preparó un café y la joven se lo tomó tranquilamente.<p>

-Ohh, se me había olvidado – dijo el chico, atravesando una puerta y volviendo con un ramo de preciosas rosas en un jarrón con agua-. Me tomé la libertad de ponértelas en agua para que no se marchitaran. La tarjera está aquí.

Hikari, extrañada, tomó entre sus manos la tarjeta y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron, no sé creía que estuviera ocurriendo.

-Eh, guapa, ¿me dirás quién te ha mandado este espléndido ramo?

-Alguien que no debería haberlo hecho.

Hikari se levantó y se puso el mandil con un estampado floral y el nombre del café. La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a su hermano y a Matt que se quedaron mirando el ramo.

-Vaya –dijo sorprendido Tai-. ¿Te las han mandado a ti, Kari?

-Si –contestó Tom.

-No –contestó Kari al mismo tiempo.

Los tres chicos la observaron y ella acabó afirmando que eran suyas.

-Se ha gastado una pasta en el ramo. ¿Quién es el caballero?

-No lo conocéis, no sé por qué me las ha mandado- mintió de nuevo la castaña.

-Se las ha mandado un tal Takeru o un nombre parecido, no me acuerdo como era.

Los dos mayores se miraron y observaron a la pequeña castaña, que miraba con cara de asesina a Tom.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No debería meterte en lo que no debes.

Tomó la taza que había usado para tomarse su café y entro en la habitación contigua para limpiarla, dejando atrás a un Tom extrañado y a Tai y a Matt confundidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

A solas, volvió a tomar la tarjeta y la leyó.

"_El amor es el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado._

_¿Me echas de menos, Hikari? Yo mucho, nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Te necesito._

_Takeru Takaishi."_

* * *

><p>Hikari no se podía creer aquello. Una semana, siete días y cada uno de ellos un ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta. Cada una de ellas distintas, pero con el mismo significado. La echaba de menos y ella también a él. Sin embargo, su orgullo no dejaría que cayera en la tentación. No sufriría, no otra vez por amor.<p>

* * *

><p>Era miércoles, habían pasado siete días desde que había comenzado con su plan. Su primera idea fue seguirla en persona, pero le pareció mejor, por ahora, hacerlo enviándole rosas y notas. La clase de contabilidad estaba siendo muy aburrida, menos mal que apenas le quedaba unos minutos. El profesor se despidió de sus alumnos y el rubio salió del aula con su amigo Jake. Cuando salió al pasillo la vio, allí parada estaba la castaña, esperando a alguien, a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se acercó rápidamente. Le dio una carta sin mediar palabra y desapareció tan rápido como había venido.<p>

-¿Quién es? ¿No me digas que es una nueva admiradora? –preguntó Jake.

-Una amiga enfadada conmigo, más quisiera yo que fuera mi admiradora.

Abrió el sobre y leyó las palabras que contenía.

"_Si hubieras sido más listo y me hubieras dejado fuera de todos tus asuntos esto no estaría ocurriendo. Deja de acosarme con flores y tarjetas, no quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me necesitas? En cambio yo estoy bien sin nadie que me complique la vida, así que te invito a dejarme en paz._

_Hikari Yagami."_

-Voy a buscarla. Mañana nos vemos, Jake.

El rubio salió corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho la castaña un minuto antes.

* * *

><p>Había entregado la carta y después del temor de rendirse ante esa mirada azul se sentía aliviada. Caminaba tranquilamente después de haber salido de la facultad de Takeru y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para pasar la hora libre que tenía antes de volver a clase. Sin embargo, algo o más bien alguien le impidió continuar andando.<p>

-No eres tan rápida como pensabas.

-Mierda- pensó Hikari. Había sido tonta y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a él.

-No puedes hablar, pero sí escribir, ¿eh?

-Entonces ya somos dos, Takaishi.

-¿Dos? No me incluyas en tus cálculos, Hikari. Te he llamado, te he mandado mensajes e intentado hablar contigo centenares de veces y me has ignorado, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Intentarlo una vez más- tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto y no solo en su pensamiento.

-Pues esta es esa vez. Quiero que hablemos tranquilamente, que todo se aclare. Luego tú eliges si quieres ser mi amiga o algo más o prefieres que nos olvidemos para siempre el uno del otro.

Los ojos castaños observaron los azules. Dos mares bravos que le atormentaban e intimidaban en aquel momento.

-Yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches! :) Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias _anaiza18_ por tu review! :) **

**Me alegraría recibir alguno más esta vez!**

**Bueno, que ocurrirá con la parejita.. que decidirá Hikari?**

**Creo que ya sé como será el final de esta historia, pero todavía quedan capítulos por delante.**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana! Cuidense! ^^**


	11. Secretos

**11. Secretos.**

_-Quiero que hablemos tranquilamente, que todo se aclare. Luego tú eliges si quieres ser mi amiga o algo más o prefieres que nos olvidemos para siempre el uno del otro._

_-Yo…_

Aquella melodía los había sobresaltado. Ambos sabían que era el tono de llamada de la castaña. Hikari, desviando la mirada del rubio, contestó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tai?

- Deberías venir, hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó intrigada la pequeña.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. Ven lo antes posible, por favor.

Cortó la llamada y miró a T.k, que la miraba con esa mirada ante la que tantas chicas caían.

-Debo irme, es urgente.

T.k analizó a Kari. No mentía, su mirada se lo decía. Suspiró y asintió. La castaña dio media vuelta y se fue rápido de allí, ante la atenta mirada del chico, hasta que la perdió de su campo de visión.

* * *

><p>La puerta del apartamento del mayor de los Yagami se abrió dejando paso a la castaña. Sin embargo, solo dio dos pasos dentro de la vivienda cuando frenó en seco y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.<p>

-Hikari… ¡que guapa estás!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería veros. Sois mis hijos, necesitaba saber que estabais bien- dijo la señora acercándose a la joven.

-¿Después de tantos años? –la castaña se alejó, no quería que la tocara-. No puedes venir para intentar suplir lo que no has hecho durante todos estos años.

-Kari… yo… quería que vinieraís conmigo, pero primero tenía que intentar conseguir una situación estable.

-Pero después te olvidaste de nosotros.

El silencio se hizo en aquella habitación. Yuuko miraba a sus dos hijos. Hacía muchos años que nos los veía y ahora eran dos adultos.

-Kari, ella ha venido a contarnos algo –intervino por primera vez Tai.

Ambos hermanos fijaron su mirada en su madre y ella suspirar antes de comenzar a hablar.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro que había tenido con la castaña. Sin embargo, la joven había desaparecido. Observaba caer las hojas desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca de la universidad. Frente a él estaba Daisuke que parecía concentrado en su libro, lo que no era capaz de hacer él.<p>

Suspiró y cerró el libro. Se levantó, se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a la salida. No tenía nada que hacer asi que decidió ir a visitar a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Tai? –preguntó el menor mientras abría una cerveza.

-Se tuvo que ir de la ciudad por una emergencia. Ya nos contará que ocurre cuando vuelva.

T.k sabía que su hermano tenía pleno conocimiento de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero como buen amigo del castaño no lo contaría ya que sería un asunto importante. Sin embargo, decidió no comentarle nada más y centrarse en el partido que ambos hermanos estaban viendo.

-Kari se fue con él- Takeru no dijo ni hizo ningún gesto ante la afirmación de su hermano-. Es un bonito gesto el de las flores.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Ella tuvo que pasar un poco de vergüenza ante Tai y yo cuando recibió unas.

T.k miró un momento a su hermano y segundos después volvió a fijar sus ojos en el partido, pero por algún motivo había tensión en el ambiente. Observó a Yamato que tenía la mirada fija en la cerveza y movía los dedos sobre sus piernas.

-¿Algo que debas decirme, Matt?

El nombrado miró a su hermano y suspiró. En los últimos días le había estado dando vueltas a lo ocurrido y decidió que debía contárselo.

-Verás T.k. No sé como decirte esto- volvió a suspirar y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo-. No te gustará lo que te voy a contar, pero quiero que sepas que no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento para hacerlo.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Venga, suéltalo.

-Besé a Kari.

Takeru abrió la boca ante las palabras de su hermano. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Cómo que besaste a Kari, Matt?

-El día que Axel intento aprovecharse de ella, yo la besé después. No sé que me pasó, pero desde aquel momento me siento como una mierda. Sé que la quieres, que en ese momento la querías, pero no pude evitar besarla- T.k estaba muy impactado-. Sin embargo, no es mi guerra. Tal vez fuera un encaprichamiento o un momento en el que no pensé con claridad, pero necesito que me perdones.

Pasaron minutos en silencio. El rubio menor se pasó las manos por su cabello de manera nerviosa, sin entender si en realidad aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Ella te correspondió, Matt?

-Claro que no. Ella te quiere a ti-sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse-. ¿Me perdonas?

El menor asintió, pero se levantó, tomó su cazadora y salió del apartamento tras despedirse de su hermano. El mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente mientras se maldecía.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Takeru se había enterado de lo que paso entre Matt y Kari. Había perdonado a su hermano y volvían a tener conversaciones sin tensiones. Además, sabía que Tai había vuelto a Baton Rouge, por lo que la pequeña de los Yagami también debía haber vuelto.<p>

Aquella noche Davis, junto a algunos de sus amigos de la facultad, le arrastraban al nuevo local de fiesta que había abierto un amigo de uno de ellos. Era una local bastante llamativo, con luces de muchos colores, varias barras donde atendían varios camareros y en la parte trasera un lugar más tranquilo con mesas.

Los chicos habían comenzado con unos chupitos y ahora se tomaban unas copas cerca de la barra. Muchos de ellos observaban a las chicas que bailaban y hacían comentarios. De repente, la vista del rubio se fijó en una chica castaña intentado ser atendida por un camarero.

-Perdona –el rubio llamó la atención del camarero-. Podría ponerle a aquella señorita un ron cola de mi parte –dijo ofreciéndole el dinero al camarero.

El camarero tomó el dinero y comenzó a prepararlo. Cuando acabó fue a ofrecérselo a la jovencita quien le miró con cara de confusión. El rubio notó como el camarero apuntaba en su dirección y la castaña volteaba a verlo. Pudo ver a Kari dudar unos segundos, pero decidió tomar la bebida, voltear a verle y decirle un "gracias" antes de volver con sus amigos.

-Vaya T.k tienes buen ojo. Esa chica era muy guapa y tiene un cuerpazo.

-Ella es de Takeru- afirmó Davis-, así que mejor que a ninguno se le ocurra rondarle.

El rubio se rió de lo que había dicho y volvió a buscar a la chica que bailaba con Yolei y otras chicas.

* * *

><p>-¿Desde cuándo bebes eso? Beber ron cola es más propio de…- Yolei no acabó la frase y se volteó para buscar a alguien dentro del local, encontrando a quien buscaba-. ¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó emocionada la chica.<p>

La castaña negó y le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Yolei sonrió pícaramente a la castaña, antes de ir a buscar a Ken para pasar un rato antes de volver con sus amigas.

Kari bailaba con sus amigas, quienes la habían arrastrado hasta aquel lugar. Observó que unos chicos las miraban y hablaban entre ellos. Intentó desviar su atención, pero poco a poco notó que se iban acercando.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora por lo menos desde que se había encontrado con Kari. Hacía tiempo que la había perdido de vista y eso, en parte, le preocupaba.<p>

-Vete a buscarla- Davis había notado su nerviosismo.

El rubio asintió y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, lo cual era una difícil tarea. Revisaba por todos lados hasta que la encontró y lo que vio la llenó de furia. Kari estaba siendo aprisionada por un chaval moreno que intentaba besarla, mientras la castaña lo intentaba apartar por todos los medios.

Takeru se acercó y presionó con su mano el hombró del chico provocándole dolor.

-¿Qué crees que haces, chaval? –preguntó con furia el moreno.

-¿Qué crees que haces tú? Estás forzándola a hacer algo que ella no quiere, idiota.

Kari había aprovechado para quitarse de su lugar y situarse cerca del rubio.

-¿Qué no quiere? Es una puta más que quiere echarse un polvo con alguien esta noche.

Lo próximo que notó aquel tipo fue un puñetazo en la cara que le partió la nariz y le dejaría una marca durante unos días.

Cuando el chico se volvió a fijar en T.k. vio que hubiera estado dispuesto a darle más puñetazos si la castaña no hubiera interferido.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro de Kari. La tomó de la muñeca y la sacó del local. Estaba nervioso y se pasaba la mano por el cabello. La castaña lo miraba tímidamente esperando a que hablara el chico, sin saber que decirle. Finalmente, el rubio se giró y la encaró.

-¿Estás bien, Kari?- ella asintió-. ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?

-Yo… nada. Él no dejaba de acosarme y yo intentaba librarme de él.

-¿En serio? Menuda manera más peculiar de alejarlo, dejando que esté a escasos centrimetros.

La expresión de Kari cambió. Sus ojos se convirtieron en puro fuego y su expresión se hizo muy dura.

-¿Qué me estás reprochando, Takeru? De hecho no estaríamos en esta situación si tú no hubieras sido capaz de mantener alejada a esa maldita chica. No tienes el derecho de enfadarte conmigo por algo que no ha ocurrido, además, tampoco somos nada.

Las palabras de la castaña le hirieron y cuando reaccionó la castaña ya estaba alejada de él. Corrió en su dirección y la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, Kari.

Ella se soltó del agarre y continuó caminando, pero el rubio la aprisionó contra una pared usando algo de fuerza. Estaba aprisionada entre ambos brazos del rubio que se apoyaban sobre la fría pared de aquel edificio.

-Sé que lo hice mal, que no tuve que permitir que todo aquello que ocurrió en verano pasara, pero estoy arrepentido de ello y, sobre todo, de haberte dejado ir. Yo nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Ahora mismo solo me importas tú y el resto del mundo se puede ir al carajo si tú estás conmigo.

Kari nunca había visto brillar tanto aquellos ojos azules y Takeru en ningún momento se esperó que su amiga hiciera aquello. La Yagami lo había empezado a besar. El rubio puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de la joven, mientras profundizaba el beso. Era apasionado, más que él último y único que se habían dado. Sin embargo, en este no había desesperación. Sus lenguas jugaban y él la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

Cuando se separon, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Yo también te quiero, T.k.

El rubio volvió a besarla. No iba a soltarla después de tanto tiempo separados y aguantando esas ganas de besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! Lo sé, lo sé, hace mucho que no actualizo, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes de la Universidad. Ahora espero tener más tiempo para acabar mis dos historias y poner en marcha una nueva.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por vuestros rewiews _carooanime, anaiza18 y Miss Huu._ Me dais ánimos para continuar esta historia y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Todavía le quedan unos capítulos antes de ponerle fin a este fic. Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Aunque sea tarde, espero que hayan pasado buenas fiestas!**

**Un beso para todos, cuídense! :)**


	12. Te quiero

**12. Te quiero.**

La castaña intentaba concentrarse en sus apuntes, al día siguiente empezaba los exámenes y su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Miró su móvil por décima vez en cinco minutos y sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya. Miró al chico que le devolvía una sonrisa de comprensión y de ánimo. Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y recordó lo que había pasado una semana antes.

_-Flashback-_

_Aquella melodía interrumpió el profundo sueño de la castaña, a la cual le costó segundos darse cuenta de donde procedía el sonido. Salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al rubio._

_-¿Si?_

_-Soy Tai. No debes alarmarte, pero han vuelto a ingresar a papá._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Se levantó vomitando, a veces, incluso sangre. Lo traje rápidamente y ya lo tienen estable. _

_La menor suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué les estaba ocurriendo aquello?_

_-La enfermedad avanza y los médicos no le dan un año de vida Kari. Él quiere que hagas frente a tus obligaciones, pero quiere que vengas a despedirte de él._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la Yagami._

_-Tranquila, Kari. Todo saldrá bien._

_-Si es lo que desea lo haré. En cuanto acabe los exámenes iré, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo durante una temporada. _

_-Papá estará contento de escuchar eso._

_-Gracias por llamarme Tai. Te echo de menos. _

_-Yo también te echo de menos pequeña. Siento haberte llamado a estas horas, vuelve a descansar pequeña. Buenas noches o días._

_-Buenas noches Tai._

_Colgó la llamada y sus lágrimas no aguantaron mal. Su vista se nubló y se tapó los ojos con las manos. No creía que estuviera pasando todo eso._

_Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y la aproximaba a su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente quien era y continuó llorando hasta que ya no salieron más lágrimas. Una vez calmada se alejó y miró aquellos preciosos ojos azules. _

_-Siento haberte despertado._

_Él acarició las mejillas de la castaña provocando que ella se sonrojara levemente frente aquella profunda mirada._

_-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?_

_Ella bajó su mirada y suspiró. Era hora de contárselo, no podía ocultárselo._

_-Hace semanas, como sabes, Tai y yo abandonamos la ciudad- el rubio asintió-. El día que te di aquella carta, la llamada que recibí era de mi hermano y me pedía que fuera rápido a su casa. Allí estaba mi madre, esa mujer que no veía desde que tenía ocho años y que pretendía que la tratáramos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero ese no es el caso. Mi padre la había llamado. Él está enfermo, tiene cáncer de hígado y está muy avanzado. Se está muriendo y no hay cura- algunas lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, aunque el chico las limpió-. Estuvimos en Oklahoma, lo estuvimos cuidando en el hospital. Pasaba la mayor parte del día dormido, lo ayudábamos a levantarse y a andar, a ducharse o a cualquier cosa. Poco a poco, Tai vio que la situación me estaba afectando y me mandó volver- suspiró y miró al rubio-. La llamada de antes era de él. Han vuelto a ingresar esta noche a mi padre._

_-Lo siento tanto, cariño._

_T.k la abrazó con fuerza y besó el cabello castaño de la chica._

_-¿Qué tal tu relación con tu padre mientras estuviste allí?_

_-Apenas hablábamos. Él intentó pedirme perdón, pero soy demasiado cabezota. He decidido cuidarle después de los exámenes y solucionar nuestra relación._

_-Debes hablar con él, sino él día que te deje te sentirás culpable de muchas cosas aunque no sean tu culpa. _

_-Gracias por escucharme, T.k- él le sonrió y la besó en la frente-. Debes descansar, vuelve a la cama._

_-No sin ti._

_Ella sonrió tímidamente y negó._

_-Debo estudiar antes de pasar por casa e ir a trabajar._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Quedaban seis días antes de que volviera a Oklahoma y se alegraba del apoyo que había recibido de T.k aquellos días.

* * *

><p>T.k acababa de despedirse de Kari en la estación y estaba regresando a casa en su coche. Al salir de vehículo se dio cuenta de que le estaba esperando un castaño.<p>

-Buenas noches, Takeru.

-Buenas noches, Tai. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a pedirte un favor. Supongo que Kari ya te ha contado todo –el rubio asintió-. Ella lo está pasando mal.

-Sin rodeos Tai.

-Verás me gustaría pedirte que…

-Que vaya a Oklahoma, ¿no?

-Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pensaba hacerlo. Solo tengo que hacer un par de cosas y pasado mañana me pondré en camino.

-Muchas gracias, T.k. Creo que me equivoqué contigo. Quieres mucho a mi hermana y eres el mejor chico que haya podido encontrar. Cuida de ella.

-Lo haré Tai, lo haré.

El castaño se despidió y se encaminó rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Suspiró y tocó la puerta. Los segundos que esperó se le hicieron eternos y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró con su madre quien se sorprendió al ver a su hija.<p>

Kari entró en la casa, dejó la maleta en el salón y subió a la habitación de su padre. Entró sin llamar. Los ojos marrones de su padre se clavaron en la joven y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cuidarte. Creo que debo hacerlo y que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Acércate, siéntate aquí, junto a mí.

Kari se sentó en la cama junto a su padre. Él la miraba observando como aquella chica que hace tiempo era una niña pequeña ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora me doy cuenta de las estupideces que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, hija. Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar cariño, y estoy tan feliz de que te hayas convertido en la mujer que eres. Si pudiera cambiaría mi pasado, pero a pesar de ello, nunca me arrepentiré de los buenos momentos. Quiero que sepas, Kari, que tanto tú como tu hermano sois lo mejor y lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida. Os quiero mucho, hija.

La castaña no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que en los últimos segundos amenazaban por salir. Abrazó a su padre como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Yo también te quiero papá. Tal vez nuestra relación no haya sido la mejor, pero eres mi padre y te perdono y quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y por aquellos momentos en los que te he hecho sufrir.

Hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos se sentía así, en paz consigo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas chicos y chicas! Lo sé, es un capítulo muy corto, pero prefería que fuera así. Si algo tenía claro desde un principio es que algo así sucediera. Final feliz o triste estoy diciéndolo todavía. Los próximos capítulos estarán más centrados en la familia Yagami, aunque no impide que T.k vaya a participar.<strong>

** Todavía le quedan algunos capítulos a este fic, de hecho creo que van a ser más de los que pensaba. 30 capítulos más no sé si van a ser posibles _Laura Banegas. _Me alegra mucho saber que te encantan mis historias, sin duda, mi pareja favorita es el Takari, aunque en el próximo fic pienso cambiar a uno de los protagonistas.**

**Anaiza18 muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre me alegra leer tu opinión. **

**Al resto que hayan leído el capítulo, gracias, y les animo a que me dejen un review para saber que les parece la historia.**

**Hasta pronto, cuídense! :)**


	13. Apoyo

**13. Apoyo.**

-¿Te acuerdas cuando tocábamos juntos?

-Sí, papá. Hace muchos años de eso, tenía como unos trece o catorce.

-Desde entonces siempre tocabas sola.

Hikari pasó sus manos por las teclas de aquel piano que estaba en el salón de la casa. Desde que había abandonado esa casa meses atrás no había vuelto a tocar.

-Tal vez deberías haber sido pianista- dijo Susumo fijándose en su hija-. Además, tienes una voz bonita.

-Nunca he podido actuar delante de mucha gente.

El señor Yagami sonrió recordando a su pequeña con unos cinco años. Se acordó de una noche, ella llevaba un precioso vestido azul cielo y su madre le había hecho unas trenzas, parecía un ángel. Aquella noche iban a cenar unos amigos y él le había pedido a su hija que tocara. Con cinco años aquella niña tocaba muy bien y recibió aplausos, que hicieron que ella se pusiera colorada y agachara el rostro. El sonido del timbre le apartó de aquel recuerdo, pero la sonrisa continuaba en su rostro.

-Voy yo, hija. Será tu madre.

La castaña le miró levantarse del sillón a duras penas y dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta. Unas lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos y suspiró.

Siempre había querido que su familia volviera a reunirse, pero no en aquellas condiciones. Después de muchos años su madre había aparecido, pero ya no era capaz de perdonarla tras tanto tiempo sin tener noticia alguna de ella. Había perdonado a su padre a pesar del pasado.

* * *

><p>El timbre volvió a sonar en la residencia Yagami, siendo en esta ocasión la señora Yagami quien abriera en esta ocasión.<p>

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Takeru y vengo buscando a Hikari.

Susumo miró a aquel chico de arriba abajo.

-Vaya Takeru. Me alegra conocerte.

Susumo se volvió a mirar a Yuuko, quien se acercaba y acabó abrazando al rubio.

-Pasa, pasa. Mi hija no está, volverá en un rato. Pero ven, siéntate a hablar conmigo un rato- T.k le siguió, dejando sorprendido a Susumo-. Él es el novio de Hikari –aclaró.

-Perdone, ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

-Mi hija me ha hablado de ti. Cada vez que hablaba contigo acaba con una sonrisa bobalicona. Me alegro de que le hagas tan feliz.

-Vaya… ella también me hace muy feliz, la crió muy bien.

-Se convirtió en una gran mujer, pero creo que no contribuí debidamente a ello.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Takeru no sabía que decir, él sabía que había ocurrido con su padre, aunque había intentado parecer que lo ignorara.

-Hikari fue a comprar unas cosas, llegará en un rato –dijo Susumo.

-Oh, entonces vuelvo más tarde, no quiero molestarles.

-No molestas, hijo. De hecho, ven, ayúdame, vamos a ir a dar un paseo- el rubio se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse-. Susumo, puedes irte si quieres a hacer lo que necesites.

-¿Estás seguro de que te harás cargo de él?

-Claro, señora. No tengo nada que hacer.

-Entonces me voy. Mañana me pasaré tarde a verte, tengo un día agitado. Cuídate, Yuuko. Takeru, encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente, señora.

Susumo tomó sus pertenencias y se fue dejándolos a solas. El ambiente parecía más relajado.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Hoy estoy cansado. Espero que la actitud de Susumo no te haya molestado, ella siempre fue así.

-Oh, no. No se puede confiar en cualquier persona.

A paso lento salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Quiero que hablemos de mi hija, Takeru.

El señor Yagami miraba al rubio con una mirada penetrante y un rostro serio. Se notaba que su hija era importante para él.

* * *

><p>La Yagami salió del coche viejo de su padre, tomó las bolsas y entró en casa. Se la encontró vacía, así que supuso que sus padres habían salido a pasear, su padre siempre salía a esa hora. Colocó todo lo comprado y dejó las medicinas de su padre en la mesa del comedor. No tenía nada que hacer, así que pensó en salir a buscarlos, pero algo se cruzó en su campo de visión. El piano. Se acercó lentamente y pasó su mano por las teclas. Tras segundos de duda, decidió sentarse y automáticamente sus manos comenzaron a tocar la melodía que le indicaba la partitura frente a ella, era el <em>Preludio <em>de Bach. Hacía muchos años que había aprendido a tocarla, de hecho, no se acordaba exactamente cuando.

La castaña estaba muy ensimismada tocando, de hecho, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierta y de que ahora unos ojos azules la observaban.

Cuando terminó dio un suspiró y levanto la mirada, llevándose un susto tremendo, que casi le hizo caer del banco del piano. El rubio sonrió divertido ante aquella reacción.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí, T.k? –se levantó y se acercó al rubio.

-Vaya, yo también estoy encantado de verte, Kari –sonrió burlonamente-. Vengo a verte.

-Oh.

La castaña no sabía que decir. ¿Le importaba tanto como para hacer un viaje tan largo para verla?

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme. ¿No me estarás escondiendo nada?

-Claro que no. No pienses eso. Solo es que me sorprendiste.

-Lo sé, bonita. Solo bromeaba –acarició la mejilla de la joven-. Te veo muy tensa.

-No es nada- negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Y cómo hasta conseguido la dirección?

-Tai me dio la dirección. Y llegué hace una hora y media, me abrieron tus padres, estuvimos hablando y luego salir a pasear con tu padre.

-Ya veo.

Kari sonrió tímidamente mirando aquellos ojos que tanto le gustan. Él agachó la cabeza para poder besarla, echaba de menos hacerlo.

-Ven, vamos a ver mi padre.

Fueron a la cocina, donde su padre estaba sentado. Los miró y sonrió. Estaba feliz de ver que alguien, aparte de Tai, cuidaría a su pequeña cuando él ya no estuviera.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja, chicos.

Kari se sonrojó y T.k. se rió del comentario.

-Le he dicho que se puede quedar. Que elija donde dormir –dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hija, que volvió a sonrojarse.

-Vale, papá. Ahora le enseño las habitaciones. ¿Qué queréis de cenar?

-Cualquier cosa ligera.

Ella asintió ante las palabras de su padre y miró al rubio.

-Oh, por mi no te molestes, cualquier cosa estará bien.

* * *

><p>Acababa de acostar a su padre y decidió ponerse el pijama antes de pasar un rato con Takeru en el salón.<p>

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas. Ver que su padre cada día estaba más débil y que le acechaba la muerte estaba acabando con ella poco a poco. Intentaba ser fuerte por él. Él parecía no tener miedo de la muerte, parecía feliz que tener a su hija allí, que con haberse reconciliado con sus hijos podía marcharse feliz de ese mundo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, tapó su rostro y se apoyó en la cama. Intentó ahogar su llanto, no quería que su padre, que estaba en la habitación de al lado, la escuchara. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, no podía con esa situación.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola y se volteó a ver a aquel chico que tanto quería, que se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Ven aquí, bonita.

La abrazó y ella se apoyó en su pecho, mientras poco a poco sus lágrimas se calmaban. La presencia del rubio le trasmitía una gran calma, que aquellos últimos días no había tenido. Muchas noches su rostro había acabado lleno de lágrimas.

Cuando parecía calmada, la tomó en brazos y la bajó al salón, allí podrían hablar más tranquilamente. La sentó en su regazo, apoyando todavía su cabeza en su pecho y le acarició el pelo.

-No puedo con esto, T.k.- dijo en un leve susurro-. Cada día está más débil y se me parte el corazón. A veces me cuesta contener las lágrimas delante de él.

-Lo sé, bonita. Esto es muy difícil y por eso he venido, para apoyarte.

Ambos callaron. Él continuaba acariciándola, mientras ella sentía arder sus ojos.

-Le estás haciendo muy feliz, Kari. Le has dado lo que más quería, tu perdón.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió tímidamente. T.k. nunca había visto esos ojos castaños tan llenos de tristeza, y le dolía en el alma.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Ella no necesitaba palabras. La presencia de ese rubio al que tanto quería le daba fuerza para hacer frente a aquel mal momento. Acabó quedándose dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>La luz que entraba por la ventana la había despertado y le dolían los ojos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama? Oh, T.k. Sonrió y volteó a ver la hora. Las nueve y media, mierda, por qué no le había sonado el despertador. Todos los días se levantaba pronto para ayudar a su padre y hacerle el desayuno.<p>

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, encontrándosela vacía y la cama hecha. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y suspiró al ver a su padre y el rubio viendo la televisión y riendo.

-Buenos días, hija.

Los dos hombres la miraron y ella se tranquilizó.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Te hice el desayuno, no cocino tan bien como tú, pero es comestible –dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la castaña, mientras se acercaba-. Tu padre me ha dicho que te encantaban las tortitas, así que las hice. Las he probado, no tienen mal sabor, te lo aseguro.

La joven siguió al rubio a la cocina.

-¿Sirope?

Kari lo tomó de la muñeca llamando su atención.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Y por qué me apagaste el despertador? –dijo bajando la voz, aunque estaba algo cabreada.

-Kari, necesitabas descansar- dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Anoche cuando te llevé a la cama vi que lo tenías puesto y te lo apagué. Puse la alarma de mi móvil para despertarme y ayudar a tu padre cuando se despertara, no pienses que lo iba a dejar solo.

El corazón de Kari se ablandó tras aquellas palabras y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, T.k.

Tomó el sirope, se sentó y comió las tortitas. Aunque el rubio le había dicho que no sabían muy bien, pero para ella sabía a gloria.

* * *

><p>-¿Estáis seguros?<p>

-Kari, hija, no me hagas levantarme y sacarte de casa con mis propias manos- dijo su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón-. Susumo me cuidará, no te preocupes. Disfruta un rato cariño.

Ella suspiró, su padre era un cabezota, como ella.

-Vale, papá. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, llámame. Volveremos a las 9.

Eran las seis y media y Yuuko prácticamente los había echado de casa.

-Hazle olvidar un rato a su viejo, T.k.

-Vale. Nos vemos en un rato.

El rubio tomó la mano de su novia y salieron. Decidieron ir a la zona centro de la ciudad, hacer alguna compra y enseñarle a Takeru como era la ciudad.

Iban riéndose, con las manos tomadas cuando un chico se puso frente a la castaña.

-Hikari Yagami, hace siglos que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo con una voz chillona.

-Davis- soltó el agarre del rubio y abrazó al castaño-. Estoy muy bien, ¿tú qué tal?

-Yo también. Estás incluso más guapa que antes.

Aquel chico sintió que unos ojos se clavaban en su persona y miró al rubio de forma desafiante.

-Davis, él es T.k.

El rubio le extendió la mano y se dieron un apretón de manos, más fuerte de los que debía ser. Al soltarse, Takeru pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña, sonriendo triunfante.

-Ya te veré otro día. Pasarlo bien. ¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós, Davis.

Observaron como el joven desaparecía por una calle cercana y la castaña dirigió a su mirada.

-¿Por qué tan posesivo?

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga? Te estaba comiendo con la mirada y no lo soporto.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti- sonrió y le dio un beso-. Ya no tengo nada con él.

Continuaron andando, pero poco después el rubio se detuvo y miró a la chica.

-¿Fue tu novio?

-Sí-respondió tímidamente.

-Así que fue con él con quien…

-No, T.k. Davis fue mi novio cuando teníamos quince años. Fue un noviazgo a escondidas. Si mi padre y mi hermano se hubieran enterado lo hubieran matado.

Él sonrió ante lo último. Volvió a tomar la mano de la castaña y continuaron paseando por la ciudad. Por primera vez Takeru se preguntaba con cuántos chicos habría estado la Yagami.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches! Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Espero que les guste y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.<strong>

**Muchas gracias _anaiza18_! :)**

**Cuídense! :)**


	14. La melodía

**14. La melodía.**

La tarde era perfecta. El sol lucía con fuerza y la pareja contaba con unas cuantas horas libres, por obligación de Yuuko, quien estaba al cuidado de unos amigos.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho. No te imagino como pianista profesional.

-Y nunca lo seré, T.k. Siempre me gustó, ¿sabes?- dijo la pequeña Yagami mirando el pequeño lago artificial en frente de ella-. Aprendí cuando era muy pequeña, mi padre insistió y siempre me apoyó, y se acabó convirtiendo en una de mis grandes habilidades y amores. Soy bastante buena, pero no lo suficiente como para convertirme en una profesional y, además, no creo que pudiera vivir como deseo si me viera obligada a no moverme tan a menudo.

-Todo sería diferente. Las decisiones traen sus consecuencias, ¿no es así? –preguntó el rubio.

Ella se volteó a mirarle y asintió.

-¿Hikari?

Una voz masculina provocó que ambos jóvenes se voltearan. La voz procedía de un chico moreno, de pelo castaño alborotado y de grandes ojos verdes. Al fijarse en Kari el chico sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos denotaron felicidad.

-¡Jay!- la castaña se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó, ante la atenta mirada del rubio-. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo te va?

-Supongo que bien, aunque no tan bien como a ti por lo que veo- unos ojos azules se clavaron en el castaño, quien miró al rubio por breves segundos-. Me enteré de que habías vuelto, pensaba llamarte- hizo una breve pausa-. Siento lo de tu padre.

-Gracias. No he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme en contacto con alguien.

-Ya sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros. En los buenos y, sobre todo, en los malos momentos, cariño.

Takeru se tensó. No le gustaba como aquel chico miraba a Kari y menos aún que guardara tal confianza con ella. Ambos castaños continuaron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que Jay decidió despedirse.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer cosas-dijo con cara de disgusto y abrazó de nuevo a la joven-. Ya sabes donde estoy –le guiñó el ojo a Kari-. Espero verte de nuevo pronto. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme –dijo echándole una mirada al rubio.

El ojiverde se alejó y Takeru lo siguió con la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que su novia lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿No me digas que te has puesto celoso?

-Claro que no.

-¿Seguro? Tu mirada me dice lo contrario, además, estabas muy tenso- ella se rió y él la miró sorprendido-. ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

El rubio malhumorado por aquella situación solo la miró con firmeza como repuesta.

-Se nota a distancia que Jay es gay. Probablemente él estaba más interesado en ti que en mí en cuestiones de amor.

Él levantó una ceja y ella continuó riéndose y lo abrazó. Si algo había aprendido es que el rubio podía llegar a ser un tanto posesivo y siempre se aseguraba de que los chicos la trataran con respeto.

-¿Habías pensado que era mi ex novio?

-Vaya, ¿pero tú has tenido alguno?- sonrió el rubio-. No te imagino rompiéndole a nadie el corazón, señorita Yagami.

-Y no lo hice. Solo he tenido un novio y me rompió el corazón tras estar mucho tiempo juntos.

Los ojos de Hikari se clavaron el agua, mientras que el rubio la observaba y se sentía apenado de haberle preguntado aquello. Abrazó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar algo que no querías, pequeña.

-Es justo, yo sé parte de tu vida amorosa, pero tú no sabías nada de la mía.

-Creo que la mía ha sido un secreto a voces durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, yo nunca te engañaré como hizo aquel chico, te lo prometo.

Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él y lo besó. Lo cogió de la mano y continuaron su paseo.

* * *

><p>Taichi Yagami había recibido el encargo de hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. Él no contaba ya con las condiciones necesarias para llevar el ajetreo que aquello suponía. Su padre se moría y Tai era consciente de que pronto se vería obligado a compaginar su último año de universidad con aquel trabajo. Había sido decisión de su padre que él se encargara de aquello, pero la peor parte no le había tocado a él y prefería mantenerse callado hasta el momento que fuera preciso.<p>

Su padre cada día necesitaba más ayuda. La medicación apenas reducía sus dolores y siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pues a veces hasta andar era una gran dificultad. Su ex mujer, Hikari y Takeru, él mismo o algún amigo, siempre estaban a su disposición. Ver a su hermana junto a su padre le hacía recordar el pasado, amargo, pero con grandes momentos de felicidad, cuando eran una familia normal, o al menos, eso pretendían.

Es verdad que su familia se había derrumbado cuando él era pequeño. Su madre se fue y su padre no fue el ejemplo paternal que él hubiera deseado. Crecer para él había sido difícil, pero se había mantenido fuerte y había sido el pilar de estabilidad que su pequeña hermana había necesitado para crecer. Seguro de que ella podía empezar a andar sin su ayuda, años atrás había decidido estudiar en Baton Rouge, volviendo en vacaciones a casa, donde una entusiasta castaña intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotector y, en aquel momento, no sería diferente. Había visitado días atrás a su padre y a su hermana, y sabía que Yuuko no aguantaría mucho más. Semanas, meses, el tiempo corría en su contra y pronto deberían de despedirse. Suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tai?

-No es nada, Sora. Solo pensaba y estoy cansado. Va a ser duró- sonrió amargamente.

-Podrás con ello, estoy seguro. Además, nos tienes a todos, ya lo sabes.

El castaño acarició la pelirroja cabellera de su novia y le sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mira papi! Ya me sale perfecta esta melodía.<em>

_Una pequeña niña sonreía dulce y felizmente a su padre, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a tocar la melodía. Su padre sonrió y se sentó junto a su hija._

-¿Estás bien?

Yuuko dejó de lado sus pensamientos y vio frente a él aquella niña que hoy era toda una mujer.

-No es nada, hija. Solo recordaba una cosa- afirmó sonriendo-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Hikari asintió-. ¿Puedes tocar el piano?

La pequeña Yagami caminó hacia el piano y levantó la tapa. Días atrás había tocado una pieza, pero la falta de práctica durante meses, continuaba poniéndola nerviosa, temiendo no poder cumplir la petición que había realizado su padre. Suspiro, buscó aquella melodía que a su padre le encantaba y comenzó a tocar _Into the Dark._

Las notas de aquella triste melodía sonaban, aunque hacían sonreír a Yuuko. Una sonrisa amplia como hacía mucho tiempo no mostraba. Aquella melodía, su favorita, hacía que el dolor mitigara. Pero, poco a poco, cada vez aquella melodía era más lejana. Sus ojos miraron a su pequeña, concentrada en aquellas teclas, cerrando en ocasiones los ojos para sentir la melodía. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer, ya no tenía fuerzas. Continuaría sonriendo hasta el último segundo de su vida, porque nunca se había imaginado un final mejor, junto a su hija y escuchándola tocar, uno de los grandes placeres con los que había vivido, aunque hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba.

La cadena que Yuuko había mantenido en su mano derecha se deslizó y cayó al suelo, desviando la atención de Hikari. Cuando miró a su padre, se levantó corriendo y se acercó a él, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Papá, por favor, despierta. No me dejes sola.

La pequeña Yagami puso su mano sobre su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras su llanto se intensificaba.

Alertado por un ruido que no puso identificar, el rubio dejó de hablar con su madre por teléfono en la planta de arriba, y se deslizó rápidamente al encuentro. La escena que se encontró le rompió el corazón y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su novia. Se encargó de llamar a urgencias y, antes de que se lo llevaran, Kari le dio un último beso en la frente a su padre. Era su despedida y uno de los últimos recuerdos que guardaría de él para el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar. El principal motivo es el trabajo que ha supuesto el segundo cuatrimestre de mi carrera. Muchos trabajos y mucho estudiar. Pero ahora que he acabado y aprobado todas las asignaturas, pienso prestarles más tiempos a mis dos fics. Espero acabarlos este verano y poner en marcha uno nuevo. <strong>

**El capítulo es corto, pero no creía oportuno meter algo más en él. Me ha costado escribirlo, de hecho, algunas lágrimas se me han escapado pensando en aquellas personas que he perdido. _Into de Dark _es obra de Sebastian Larsson e invito a escucharla, aunque transmite melancolía y te hace pensar en malos momentos. **

**Decir que a la historia le quedan pocos capítulos y sigo sin saber si le espera un final feliz o no. **

**Muchas gracias por tu review _anaiza18_. Al resto que lean, gracias por hacerlo y que sepan que me gustaría saber sus opiniones. **

**Gracias y cuídense!:)**


End file.
